Pandoran Chronicles: Convergence
by Snoofman21
Summary: This story is now up for adoption! Sequel to Pandoran Chronicles Breakdown. The Na'vi and the humans live in peace. However, a new enemy arrives, threatening Jake, Philip, and everyone they love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I'm finally back. Sorry it's taken so long to get this story going again. I've been studying Swedish and it's required a lot of my time. But I finally found a chance to squeeze some time in for the awaited sequel. Here's a brief summary of what it is about.**

**Seven years have passed since the Na'vi and humans of Pandora made peace. But new probelms begin arising. Philip and Jake, who are living comfortably with their families, are now the targets for a conspiracy to remove them from power and open up a new frontier on Pandora. With enemies coming from all directions, Philip, Jake, and the people they love are in serious danger. Not only that, but a new discovery is made which raises more questions and even greater mysteries. You wanna' know? You'll just have to find out.**

**To all those who have stayed with me thus far and waited so patiently for this final installation, thank you. Without you, this story means nothing.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

_**The Arrival**_

Miranda opened her eyes as she regained consciousness. Her mind was momentarily blank as she tried to figure out where she was. She was lying on a bed within a small compartment with not much room to maneuver within. Then she suddenly remembered that she was in her cryo-chamber. There was a low hiss as her small compartment slowly opened and her cot slid out of the compartment. All around there were other small chambers opening as the passengers awoke from their long trek through space.

"Ladies and gentlemen," a physician in a light blue suit called out. "We have arrived at Pandora. You've been in cryo for five years and eight months, and 29 days. You may feel hungry and weak. That's perfectly normal. If you're feeling nauseous, please use the sacks provided for your convenience. If you feel like something is wrong, please let us know and we'll help you out."

Miranda floated through the gravity-absent environment to her locker, where she drew out her camo-uniform. The men and women around her stripped themselves of the patients' outfits without much prudence as they slipped back into their normal attire. Within moments, they were filed into the shuttle. Many of the people gave a nervous yelp as the shuttle broke away from the ISV, preparing to enter the atmosphere of the world that they had heard so much about. Miranda didn't even flinch. She had been through worse as a soldier. Almost nothing could surprise her anymore. She just sat in her harness, looking straight ahead at nothing. She thought about the world she would soon be stepping on, about the humans and aliens that had changed so much.

The shuttle shook and bounced as it descended into the atmosphere. The minutes passed and the turbulence subsided. Now the Valkyrie began its slow descent. They flew over the green land miles below them. The pilots of the shuttle could see, amongst the overpopulated greenness, a few shimmering spires that stuck out. They decreased speed, switching their engines to hover as they approached the base. The shuttle flew over the perimeter fence and over the pavement of the landing area, where several men were directing the craft as it touched ground.

Within the cargo hold, a man came marching down the aisles. "Okay, exo-packs on," he shouted in an authoritative manner. "You lose that mask, you're unconscious in twenty seconds. Dead in four minutes. Do not step off this ship until we say you can." The passengers slid their exo-packs over their faces and clicked the pressurization buttons. They undid their harnesses as they stood up, ready to step out onto this new world. The rear ramp slid open as the toxic vapors poured into the shuttle.

A woman with dark skin dressed in a military uniform marched up the ramp from outside. "Ladies and gentlemen," she said to the crowd. "Welcome to Pandora. I am Lieutenant Beverly Hopkins. In case they forgot to lay it out for you on the transport, I'll just say it now. Before anyone is allowed to roam around on this base, we have strict security procedures to check the profiles and identities of every newcomer on this base. Once your identities have been approved for clearance, you will proceed to the commissary inside the Main Complex for briefing." She turned her hell and marched back down the ramp.

Miranda snatched her pack like the other passengers and threw it over her shoulder. The people marched out of the shuttle and into the new world. They passed through the courtyard and into the main complex ahead. Miranda looked the base over carefully. It reminded her of Earth, though in a comforting way. She overlooked the perimeter fence in the distance, where the trees grew as tall as buildings, stretching onward with no end in sight. It was hard to picture a small city in the midst of a safari that engrossed an entire moon. Humans had lived for so long without the presence of forests that it seemed alien to them. Not that she didn't think it was beautiful. It offered something different to look at versus steel rails, concrete pavements, and metal buildings.

The arrivals stopped in a line just outside the pressurization door, where several soldiers stood, along with Lieutenant Hopkins, observing every person that passed through clearance. After several minutes of waiting, Miranda finally reached the check-in. A soldier stood behind a desk with a data-screen in front of him.

The soldier asked, "Name, please?"

Miranda swallowed as she said, "Private Miranda Swanson."

"When is your birthday?"

"September 15, 2130."

"State your occupation."

"Marine, sir."

"What is the duration of your contract?"

"Eighteen months."

The soldier overlooked the information that Miranda told him on his data-screen, making sure that it matched. "You're information checks out. Please put your bag on the table for inspection."

Miranda did as she was told. Two soldiers unzipped her bag as they rummaged through its contents, coming across clothing, a few mementos, and other things. Miranda felt a little flustered when they began handling her underwear, looking it over inside and out. Her possessions were deemed safe and placed back in her bag.

"Please proceed to the commissary for briefing. Welcome to Pandora."

Miranda was handed back her bag and she proceeded into the main facility of Vatican's Royale. She passed through several hallways until she came at last to the commissary, where the new arrivals were filing in and finding their seats. Several soldiers stood guard near the entrance with their hands behind their backs. Miranda found a seat as the rest of the arrivals poured in. The hall was alive with chatter as they waited.

"At attention," a soldier shouted. The entire assembly grew silent and stood. Soldiers looked straight forward while miners and scientists simply looked around themselves.

Miranda could only guess that _he_ had arrived, but she didn't dare risk a glance. They had taught her in training to look forward and never break her stance until permitted.

"At ease," a new, more senior voice said. "Please be seated."

The arrivals sat down and turned their heads toward the center aisle. There stood a senior officer with a light colored hair, a muscular build, and a prosthetic arm. Miranda instantly knew who that was.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said. "I am Captain Philip McCoy, head of security and, coincidently, director of mining operations. This-" he pointed out the window toward the grounds beyond "-is Pandora. Quite possibly the most hostile place known to man and home to a race of humanoid people called the Na'vi. They are twice your size, four times stronger than you, and take it very personal when people screw with their land. As I'm sure you are well aware, we have had a difficult history with them. However, over the years, we have been able to fix some of our relations with them, but old wounds die hard. We live in relative peace, but that doesn't make it any less dangerous. Some people call the Na'vi 'treehuggers', and that may be. But these treehuggers are the most bad ass warriors you will ever encounter if you make them angry. Our job is to ensure that doesn't happen.

"The ones who ensure that peace is sustained are myself, Jake Sully, and the Avatar program. Now you may have heard that Jake Sully and those like him are traitors. That may have been once, but now Mr. Sully and his companions at Hell's Gate work with us to avoid conflict. It is thanks to people like them that we are allowed to mine for unobtamium and that the Na'vi listen to us. I'm not joking, people! Our planet's prosperity depends on what we do here. One wrong move could destroy everything we have worked so hard for. If you want to survive and not have a six foot shaft sticking through your abs, you must respect the rules. Pandora rules!

"Rule number one! Respect the Na'vi and their land. Although we live in peace with the Na'vi, that doesn't mean there aren't any misunderstandings that can happen. That is why we keep to ourselves. You don't bother them, they won't bother you. Only avatars and people granted diplomatic rights may interact with the Na'vi. If in the event anyone without those rights do encounter a Na'vi, just smile, back up slowly and walk away. Do not taunt them. Do not insult them. And most certainly don't challenge them! Anyone who is caught trying to stir up trouble with the indigenous will be severely penalized. I am not kidding! I will not tolerate anyone who endangers the people of this base."

Out of the corner of his eye, the Captain caught a soldier smirking and whispering to his friend. "Hey there!" he said in a raised voice. The soldier instantly dropped his smile. "Yeah, you! I'm talking to you, rookie. Do you think this is funny?" The rookie shook his head, his face almost going pale. "Good. Then wipe that smirk off your face and pay attention."

The Captain resumed his briefing. "Rule number two! Stay away from the jungle. Again, only those with special privileges may explore the jungle. Pandora's forests are known to have the most dangerous animals that make the dinosaurs look like pussy cats. Our zoologists would be happy to point out which ones to especially watch out for.

"Rule three! Keep your exo-pack on you at all times. Although this facility is pressurized, that doesn't mean accidents can't happen. Our scientists and engineers have also developed a smaller version of the exo-pack just recently." The Captain dug into his pocket and drew out a black mouth-piece connected to a small black cylinder. "This little work of wonder I simply like to call the 'inhaler'." A few people chuckled at the comment. "But this is not intended for extensive use. It is only meant for emergency situations. Never go anywhere without this gadget 'cause your life depends on it."

"And rule four! If in the event you decide to have a child, you must first consult me. Although we have children on this base, conceptions are strictly regulated. Having a child demands a lot of responsibility and a heavy price. And also remember, if you have a child and are intending to return to Earth in eighteen months, forget it! Putting an infant through cryo is a big risk that none of us are willing to take. A child may only pass through cryo when he or she turns seven years old. Very important!"

Philip scanned the crowd. They all stared at him intently. Some even looked a little nervous. _Good,_ he thought. _I've got them where I want them._ "This is a harsh place, people. It's a tough world, but that doesn't mean you can't survive it. As long as you stay in line, I promise you'll make it home. Now, Lieutenant Hopkins will be giving you a short tour of the base. After that, I suggest you head to the dormitory to get some rest. You're gonna' need it. Dismissed."

The people rose from their seats and proceeded out of the commissary. Beverly showed them out as she began her tour. She stole one last glance back to the Captain. Philip merely smirked amusedly. He knew that she wasn't a babysitter, which is why he chose her to show the arrivals around the base. Beverly still had to learn to cope with situations she didn't like.

As the people were led out of the commissary, Miranda stole one last glance at Captain McCoy. She had been told of him. His appearance matched the description she had been given before shipping out to Pandora. He was the one who had joined with Jake Sully to fight for the Na'vi. News of their actions had spread fast on Earth. Some on Earth looked upon them with reverence, others with deep loathing.

_I found you, Philip McCoy._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Understanding**_

The entire staff within the operations center of Vatican's Royale was paying close attention to the monitor on the wall. Philip was feeling especially anxious as he watched the miners within the mine not too far from the base. "What have you got for me, Weaselly?" he said through the radio.

"Nothing, Captain," Weaselly, one of the supervisors, replied. He was standing in the control room of the HEM-OA Bucket Wheel Excavator. "Captain, we've been digging all week now and still no luck. I suggest that we shut down."

"There's got to be something still left," Philip insisted.

"Captain, please," said Weaselly. "We're only wasting fuel here. I'm telling you, there is nothing left!"

Philip gave a long, frustrated sigh. "All right then. I'm declaring the mine virtually exhausted. Shut down the Excavator and bring everyone home. That'll be all for today."

"Roger that, Captain," said Weaselly. The transmission terminated.

Philip turned his attention to his staff. "Alright, people. You've heard the news. I want all personnel and vehicles to report back to base immediately. All those not associated with security or guard duty are dismissed until further notice." With that said, he retreated to his office.

It had been two days since the new arrivals had come. And it had been three months since they brought back a substantial load of unobtamium from the mine. The miners had been digging and scratching every inch for any small deposits they might have missed. Now the mine was completely depleted and the load they had was not sufficient enough to fill even half the cargo capacity of the ISV. This was bad news for Philip and the base. His superiors back on Earth would give him hell once they found out. Not that that bothered him much. What bothered him was the legal action they would take. Although the government had taken a more involved role within the RDA's activities for the past seven years, the RDA still held a considerable amount of power in its own right.

Philip sighed with frustration. He often wondered why he still even worked for them. But then again, it was not the company that had brought him to Pandora, but his former friend, Miles Quatrich. He still thought him from time to time, but Philip had put that matter to rest long ago with the help of Jake Sully.

Speaking of which, Philip knew that he would have to relay the news to Jake and try to find a solution.

Lieutenant Beverly Hopkins entered the office. "Captain," she addressed her superior with a salute. Philip returned it.

"I don't remember calling for you, Lieutenant," said Philip.

"Sorry, sir. I heard the news and I thought maybe you'd need me."

"Bev, I appreciate your concern, but you don't have to keep running to my aid for every little thing that happens."

"Yes, sir," she said. "I'll just return to my duty." She turned around and stepped out of the office.

"Well, I do need you now, actually."

Beverly stopped mid-stride and came back. "What's up then?"

"Crisis! That's what's up. The mine has been completely depleted of unobtamium. We've been scratching the dirt for every little spec we could find. God knows how we're going to make ends meet. I have to go to Hell's Gate and discuss this with Jake in person."

"I hear ya', Captain," Beverly replied. "So when do we leave?"

"_I _will be leaving as soon as possible. Guess where I need you."

Beverly inwardly groaned. "Captain, how many times do I have to play babysitter?"

"You never seem to mind it when you're with the kids," Philip said with a smirk.

"That's when they were small. They're old enough now to be a little self-efficient."

"Even self-efficient people need coordinating, Bev. Besides, look on the bright side. While we take a break from mining, things are going to be a little quiet for now. Which means you have less to worry about."

"Can't say the same for you."

Philip sighed. "Tell me about it. Just make sure no one blows the base up. I should be back in a few days. Oh, and be sure to keep in touch with Marcus and the Avatars." Philip had recently sent several of the Avatars, including Marcus', on an expedition far out in the western lands for any potential unobtamium leads. So far they had not come up with any fruitful results. While unobtamium was not entirely a rare mineral, it was hard to find it if it wasn't in large clusters. Humans relied on orbital scanning usually to find powerful electromagnetic fields released by extremely large quantities of unobtamium. However, unobtamium could not release a significant EM field if there was too little of it in one particular place. The Avatars were currently searching the western lands, which were not as populated by Na'vi as the eastern lands, for any potential leads.

"Got it, Captain," said Beverly. "Say 'hi' to the kids for me!" With that, Philip left his office to arrange for a flight out to Hell's Gate. Beverly gently kicked Philip's desk with frustration. "God, I hate this office."

* * *

><p>Mo'at had never imagined that she would be able to fully trust living among the Sky People after all her people had endured from them. A certain encounter from seven years ago, however, changed all that. She still remembered it vividly. She remembered that Jake, whom she considered a son due to his betrothal to her only daughter, had learned that more Sky People were still living on their world. After many days of anxious waiting, their Olo'eyktan had returned bearing surprising news. The Sky People they had met had become their new allies. When the Na'vi had learned that these Sky People would be helping and interacting them, they were very reluctant to cooperate with this. Jake expected this sort of response, but through a slow and careful process, he and Philip had managed to ease some of the tension.<p>

There was still friction between the humans and the Na'vi. So to ease this friction, it was decided that they should make an exchange program to bring the humans, mainly the children, to Hell's Gate and introduce them to the Na'vi. Mo'at had volunteered to be among those who interacted with the aliens, especially since it was her duty as Tsahik to know who their people were dealing with. Her first meeting with Philip McCoy had been, surprisingly, pleasant. He was not like the Sky People she was accustomed to. He was polite, bold, and lived by a code of honor. Something that the Na'vi held in high esteem. But what truly touched Mo'at was her first meeting with the human children. They were like any Na'vi child she had known. They were happy, carefree, and eager to explore. She had grown quite fond of them.

That was particularly clear to the elderly sage at the moment, for she was standing with Jake, Neytiri, and Norm in the Avatar compound. They were teaching the sky children about Eywa and the ways of the People. A few hunters from Hometree were also with them, along with some of the Omaticaya's children who were old enough to leave the safety of the village.

A circle of thirty human children sat around Mo'at. A few adults from Vatican's Royale were also among them, acting as supervisors. Norm acted as her translator in case there was something she did not understand. "All life is a gift from Eywa," said Mo'at. "It is an energy that flows through all creatures, even you," she pointed to the children. "Eywa has taught us that all things live in balance. If we take too much from the land, we hurt that balance. That is why we must respect all the animals and plants and take only what we need." A little girl, around six, raised her hand. Mo'at had learned that this was a polite gesture humans made when they had a question. "Yes, child."

"If Eywa loves all animals and plants, and if Na'vi love them too, then why do you hunt them?" asked the little girl. "Wouldn't killing that animal be bad?"

"Only if you kill other than to eat," said Mo'at. "To kill another creature is only right when you hunt it for food or to protect loved ones. To kill for any other reason is wrong. We eat animals only because we need food. But we still honor every animal we hunt. We thank it and Eywa for giving its life for us. That way it does not go to waste. The body dies, but the spirit lives and returns to Eywa."

The children nodded their heads in understanding.

"So, when are you gonna' teach us hunting?" an eager boy asked.

Mo'at could only smile at their eagerness and motioned for Jake to come forward. "Okay, guys! Settle down," Jake said, holding up his arms. "You'll get to see everything." He turned his attention to his clan members. "It's time!"

The hunters hollered with hoots and yelps. The children, and their guardians, rose anxiously to their feet as Jake led them to another section of the park where targets had been set up.

Jake showed them his bow that he carved from the wood of the Omaticaya's Hometree. He showed them how one properly held it and loosed an arrow. The children were given smaller bows with harmless arrows to practice while the Na'vi children helped them along. Some of the human children yelped in surprise when the strings of the bows hurt their wrists. The adults laughed joyously as they watched the two different children commingling. Jake knew this was a good way for them to interact.

One of the human adults walked up to Jake and asked, "Hey, uh, can a human use a bow like that?"

Jake looked down at him and shrugged. "I guess you could, but it's not easy," he said. "Na'vi are naturally stronger, so it's harder for a human to pull on the string."

"Uh, would you mind if I try?"

Jake was a little hesitant to entrust his bow to someone who probably knew very little about archery, but he figured there was no harm in it. Jake handed his bow along with an arrow with a soft tip. Jake had brought some real arrows for show, but he wouldn't dare use them around the kids in practice. The human walked up to the line where the children shot their fake arrows into the targets beyond. Very clumsily, the man held the bow that was as tall as he was. He tried positioning the quiver behind the string, though it slipped out of his fingers a few times. His arms wobbled as he took aim. The Na'vi watched in mild amusement at the clumsy display. Neytiri could only shake her head hopelessly, a human gesture she had learned from Jake. The arrow released and fell fifteen feet in front of the man. The Na'vi erupted into laughter, much to the smaller man's displeasure.

"Don't listen to them, Bill," one of his friends yelled over to him. "It was a good try."

A young teenager took aim at his target. He released the arrow and it lodged itself just a few inches from the center of the target.

"Nice shot, Robbie," one of the kids called out.

Robert McCoy smiled boastfully at his marksmanship. He had grown considerably over the years and was just a head shorter than his father. That, however, had not erased his mischievous nature that he and his eagerness for adventure. He remembered those seven years ago when he returned from his journey into the jungle, he had become something of an icon for the children. Being the oldest and tallest among the kids also gave merit to his status. Though that didn't mean his position went unchallenged.

A Na'vi boy who towered over Robbie by a foot, stepped up to the shooting line with his bow. He took aim for the target and released his arrow. The arrow lodged itself closer to the center than Robbie's. The Na'vi children cheered for their champion. The Na'vi smiled at Robbie, who could only smile back.

"Nice shot, Tootee," said Robbie.

"I tell you many time... I Taw'tey," he said a little aggravated.

"You did a nice shot, Taw'tey," Jake called from behind. Taw'tey smiled happily at his father's compliment.

Taw'tey was Jake's and Neytiri's firstborn son. He was now over six years old and measured up to even Robbie. Although technically half of Robbie's age, Taw'tey was a very bright kid, and knew much about both the Na'vi and the humans, being technically part human himself. Just as his father and Robbie's father were close friends, so too were they. Though they spent a lot of time bickering whose father was the best.

After archery practice was over, the Na'vi brought over their direhorses for the children to see. The adults were extremely careful that the children were not too close to the elephant-sized beasts. The children were given turns to ride on the horses with one Na'vi on board.

Mo'at touched her son's shoulder. "I am so proud of what you and Filip Meecoy have done here, Jake" she said. She still had difficulty pronouncing certain names and expressions, being less exposed to humans than her daughter. "I did not think that our clan and the Sky People would ever be able to do this after all that we had endured. You still amaze me, my son." Jake took Mo'at's hand from his shoulder and kissed it. Over the years, she had become like a second mother to him, to which he was very grateful to have.

A young girl ran excitedly up to them. Neytiri looked down at this particular child happily. "Hey, Harmony," she said.

"Hey, Neytiri," Harmony responded excitedly. "I love the horses you guys brought. They're really cool."

"I'm glad you like them," Neytiri said with a broad smile.

"When I'm old enough, I want to learn to ride one."

Neytiri chuckled. "I think our pa'li may be too big for you. But the clans of the open plains are said to have smaller pa'li. When you are old enough, we will find you one."

"You're the best, Neytiri," Harmony squealed as she threw her arms around Neytiri's legs. Neytiri returned the affection. Over the years, Harmony and Neytiri had grown very close. In a way Neytiri felt like she had a sister again, always looking out for Harmony, ready to do anything for her. Harmony had, of course, grown considerably. Her blond hair had also taken a slightly darker hue. "So, Neytiri, when can we come visit your village?"

Neytiri was silent for a moment. "Well, I'm not sure," she said. "We first have to talk about it with our people."

"Well, make it quick! I want to see it."

"I will try."

"Harmony, come back," a small Na'vi girl said, walking over to them. It was Grace, Jake's and Neytiri's daughter. Grace, being named in loving memory of the scientist who had touched the Omaticaya, was Taw'tey's twin sister. She was much like her brother in many ways, but in a more feminine light. Having grown up and seen both Kelutral and Hell's Gate like her brother, Grace was well acquainted with Harmony since their first meeting and were the best of friends.

"Okay," said Harmony, beckoning Neytiri down for a kiss, which had become customary among them now. She ran with Grace to rejoin their friends by the direhorses.

Norm heard a beep on his throat mic and tapped it. "This is Norm," he said. He nodded his head as the message came through. "They what?" Jake and Neytiri looked questioningly at Norm. "Okay, I'll let them know." Norm turned his attention to Jake and Neytiri. "We just got a call from Vatican's. Their mine ran out of unobtamium."

"Say what?" said Jake.

"McCoy just called. He said he's on his way here. He's got to talk to us about what we're going to do."

Jake stared down at the earth. He had a pretty good could idea of what this meant for them. "When will he be here?" Jake asked.

"In about three hours."

"Alright. I want to keep this as private a meeting as possible."

"Let us not be worried about that now," said Neytiri. "Let us enjoy the time we have here with them," she pointed toward the children and the hunters. Jake and Norm nodded in agreement. They didn't want to ruin the moment.

* * *

><p>The shuttle landed within the airfield of Hell's Gate. The force of the Valkyrie's powerful engines blew clouds of dust up across the wide expanse of pavement. The rear ramp opened and Philip stepped out, followed by a flank of soldiers, though they carried only sidearms. Ever since Philip had made peace with the Na'vi, it was not as necessary to walk around in full armament and looked less imposing. Jake approached along with Neytiri. Philip raised his left hand and slapped it into Jake's. The two applied pressure to the other, seeing who would let up first.<p>

"Still got the fine touch, I see," Jake said with a smirk, applying a little more pressure.

Philip snorted. "Yeah, I'll give you a fine touch," he said. The two loosened their grips. "How are the kids?"

"They're great," said Jake. "We just got done for the day. They're inside the base. I've set up the commissary for a private meeting."

Philip nodded his thanks and they proceeded toward the building.

* * *

><p>Within the commissary, Philip sat with Jake, Neytiri, and Norm (in his human form). Philip's wife, Yumi, was also present. Ever since the new alliance between the Na'vi and the humans had begun seven years ago, Philip had agreed to allow his wife to attend these meetings. Although Philip mostly managed Vatican Royale's affairs, Yumi still liked to be present to some of the meetings so there were no secrets between them. Marcus Steinbeck had also joined the meeting after disconnecting from his Avatar.<p>

Philip had just explained the recent events at Vatican's Royale.

"And you're sure there's nothing left?" Jake asked Philip.

"We've scratched and pecked every square inch of the mine and there's not a kilo left," Philip answered.

Jake had known, thanks to Philip, that the mine at Vatican's Royale had been running short the last couple of weeks, but he didn't think it was that serious.

"As you know, Marcus and the Avatars from our base and yours have been searching the lands west of Vatican's," said Philip.

"Unfortunately," said Marcus, "we haven't found anything sufficient. We've found small deposits here and there, but that's not enough to fill a whole transport."

"So how do we solve this?" Norm asked. Although Jake managed the affairs of the Omaticaya, Norm had taken it upon himself to be the manager of Hell's Gate, though it wasn't as taxing.

"Well, that's the problem," Philip said, folding his hands as he rested them on the table. "Mining at our original outposts is out of the question, since we made a deal of peace with the local clans. And if we can't find a new source to mine without disturbing some local tribe, that leaves only one option." Everyone leaned in with anticipation. "I know how this will sound, but we may have to reopen the mine here at Hell's Gate."

All at once, Jake, Neytiri, and Norm shot up from their seats and yelled in unison, "Absolutely not!"

Philip, seemingly unaffected by the outburst, sighed with frustration. "I had a feeling you'd say that."

"When the Sky People 'mined' here, it only caused pain and destruction for our people," Neytiri said angrily. "Now you say that you must begin that again?"

"You've got it all wrong, Neytiri," Yumi stood up as she confronted them. "You know that that's the last thing we want. You know after all the time we've worked together that we're nothing like Selfridge and Quatrich."

"Yumi, surely you don't agree with this," Norm said. The scientists from both bases had become well acquainted over the years. Yumi in particular had become a good friend to the Avatar program and was working at Hell's Gate occasionally to aid the scientists in their research along with Marcus.

"Will everyone just cool it?" Philip said in a raised voice. "My wife is right. I'm only saying that, if faced with no other choice, we may have to consider it. Hell's Gate is the only other place that wouldn't 'directly' affect a local tribe."

"I can tell you right now, it's not gonna' happen," Jake said firmly. "I'm not going to let the RDA come back here."

"Jake, the RDA is not in control here," said Philip. "We are in command. You, me, the Na'vi, and the humans."

"But you still work for RDA," Jake said. "If we allowed you to restart mining here, we'd only be giving them a foothold back in this place again."

Philip now stood and pressed his hands firmly on the table. "Jake, how many times do I have to say it? I still mine for the RDA so that they leave us in peace. If we have no unobtamium to ship back, the RDA is going to start taking legal action to get some results. Now you know that I won't let that happen. But there's only so much I can do to prevent them from stripping me of my authority here. It's only thanks to some friends we have in the government that Pandora is still safe. What more do you want from me?"

"How about stop being their puppet!" Jake yelled. "Did you think of that?"

That had done it.

Philip was speechless, his eyes glaring back at Jake. He took his hands from the table, tightening them into fists, and left the table. The others just stood idly by as they watched him storm out of the commissary.

Jake's own anger had subsided. He did not regret ridiculing Philip, but he didn't mean to do it in such an accusing manner.

Yumi glared daggers at him. "Puppet?" she said, also deeply offended by such an insult.

"Yumi... you know I didn't mean that," Jake said apologetically.

"Of course you did!" With that, Yumi also left. Marcus followed.

Jake should have felt relieved that moment, but he didn't. No one did. Jake could only feel ashamed that he allowed his temper to get the best of him. Little did they realize that their problems were only beginning.

* * *

><p>Miranda strolled through the courtyard of Vatican's Royale. Like everyone else, she had been informed that mining operations had ceased for the moment. She was currently outside the compound with her exo-pack on. Dusk was approaching. The base was unusually quiet. Not much traffic either. She had to be quick. She found a small alley between two buildings and walked in. Looking out that no one was nearby, she set down the bag she was carrying and drew out some communications equipment she had taken from the Armor Bay. She knew that taking down her own radio and other equipment from the transport would have looked slightly suspicious. They had explained this in her debriefing.<p>

She placed a laser link on top of a mechanized tripod and connected it to her datapad. She adjusted its aim and began tracking the ship. Free space optics (also known as laser communication) was one of the oldest and most efficient ways of transmitting discreet messages. Unlike radio, which relied on waves that could be easily intercepted, lasers used direct communication that could not be picked up by outside forces with little interference. The only drawback was that lasers could only communicate in a straight line when there were no obstructions and one had to know where the other receiving end was. Luckily, Miranda knew that the ship in orbit had a beacon for the laser to lock on and there were no clouds in the sky.

A message came up on her screen. 'Link established. Identify.'

Miranda typed back a response. 'Agent M reporting. Have successfully infiltrated Vatican's Royale.'

A reply came back. 'Infiltration confirmed. Status of Targets?'

'Philip McCoy, Jake Sully, and family associates are at Hell's Gate.'

'Status of Vatican's Royale?"

'Mining operations terminated due to unobtamium depletion. Philip McCoy currently searching for new unobtamium source.'

'We will process info. Gather more information. Clearance to proceed with Phase 2 of infiltration?'

'We have clearance.'

'Clearance confirmed. Begin Phase 2. Do you remember what to do?'

'Yes.'

'Have you any questions?'

'No.'

'Confirmed. Proceed with Phase 2 tomorrow at 10.00 hours. Error is not an option. End transmission.'

The transmission terminated. Miranda quickly gathered her equipment and began walking back into the facility. Their plan would soon begin.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**First Strike**_

It was early morning. The plants were still partly glowing, slowly fading away as the sunlight poured in. Robbie and Harmony sat together with Taw'tey and Grace in the gardens of the Avatar Compound. Ever since the Na'vi children were old enough to leave Hometree, this was their favorite place to hang out with their human friends. They loved to come outside to watch as the bioluminescence of Pandora gave way to daybreak.

"Why you wear mask?" Taw'tey asked Robbie.

"I told you a hundred times that we need it so we can breathe," Robbie said a little vexed through his exo-pack.

"I wish you could breathe like us," said Grace. She had a slightly better grasp at English than her brother, which sometimes annoyed him. She was currently braiding Harmony's hair.

"Well there was this one time we could a couple years ago," said Harmony.

"What is years?" Taw'tey asked.

"A year is three hundred and sixty five days."

Taw'tey looked even more perplexed. "Three hundred?"

Robbie and Harmony both rested their heads in their hands hopelessly. They remembered in a lecture that Na'vi had no numbers higher than sixteen in their language.

"_They mean it is many many days, brother,"_ Grace said.

"_Oh, I understand,"_ he replied.

Grace resumed her work as she wrapped Harmony's hair around. "You have pretty hair. I wish I had hair like you, Harmony. Na'vi have only black hair. Tawtute have many color."

"You know, you can dye it," Harmony offered.

Grace raised a questioning eyebrow. "What you mean 'die'? Hair not die unless you cut it."

"No, no. I mean you can change the color of it."

Grace's eyes widened with interest. "How?"

"We have this special stuff called hair dye that you put in your hair and it changes the color."

"You can do that?"

"Yeah! When you're done, we can go to the base and get some."

Grace squealed with joy. Robbie just shook his head. It was so typical of girls to talk about hair and makeup.

Desperate to change the subject, he said, "I wonder how our parents are doing." He remembered yesterday when he was playing with his friends inside the base, he saw his father storming through the halls. He looked very upset about something. He later found out through his mother, though in a lighter tone, that Philip and Jake had had a fight. "My Dad looked pretty mad yesterday."

"Sempul was also angry," said Grace. "Sa'nok told us. She not say why."

"Adults can be really silly sometimes," said Harmony.

"What is silly?" asked Taw'tey.

"It means funny."

"You think angry people funny?"

"No," Harmony groaned, aggravated. "I mean that adults are not serious." Taw'tey's confusion only seemed to increase. "Ugh, what I mean is adults should not fight because there's no point."

Grace explained to her brother and he finally got the message. "Yes... it... is... silly," he said.

"I wonder what they were fighting about," said Robbie.

"I'll bet it's about the mining," Harmony suggested. "The Na'vi don't like it because it destroys the trees. I don't like it either."

"My Dad isn't like that," Robbie said a little angrily. "He's the coolest guy in the army and keeps Pandora and the Na'vi safe."

"What is 'cool'?" Grace asked.

"'Cool' is a slang word. It means awesome or great or good."

"Oh! Yes, he is 'cool'," Grace said in a slight accent. Having been exposed to two cultures, Grace's accent was not as thick as her mother's when speaking English.

"But Sempul is more cool," Taw'tey bragged.

"He is not cooler than my Dad," Robbie said, standing to his feet. Taw'tey did the same as the two confronted each other.

"My father is Toruk Makto," Taw'tey continued to boast pridefully. "He is best hunter in Kelutral and Olo'eyktan. Everyone love him."

"Yeah, well my Dad owns a whole base that's even bigger than your village," Robbie said cockily. "He's the Captain and has a hundred soldiers and the coolest planes and big trucks that are way better than even a thanator." Harmony and Grace merely shook their heads. Boys could be such idiots sometimes.

"Your village not bigger than Kelutral," Taw'tey said, refusing to believe Robbie.

"Yes it is!"

"You not see Kelutral."

Robbie was caught. Taw'tey was right. He _had_ never seen Hometree. "Man," he said disappointedly as he kicked the dirt. "I wish we could."

Harmony finally spoke up again. "I asked Neytiri yesterday if we could but she wasn't sure."

"Many people from our home not want Sky People to come," Grace said. "They told us many times... Sky People came long time ago and destroy our first home. They afraid it happen again."

"Uncle Phil would never do anything like that," Harmony insisted. "You know he's a good guy."

"Yes, we know, Harmony. You all good Sky People. I hope you always stay," Grace said with a smile. She finished tying the last strand of hair and admired her handiwork. "I finish. You look like Na'vi. Very pretty."

Harmony drew out a hand held mirror from a pouch on her belt that she carried around when she was outside. Harmony smiled as she gazed at her reflection and the beautiful dreadlocks that Grace had made. She looked like one of the Na'vi hunters. She wrapped her arms around Grace, thanking her friend. Although technically Grace was way younger, Harmony felt very much like she was talking to one of the other girls her age.

The glow from the plants had completely faded now as the sun rose above the canopy of the tree line.

"Now let's go get your hair dyed," Harmony said. The girls jumped up excitedly as they ran back to the base. The boys also rose from their seats, not wanting to be left behind. Grace could not wait to get new beautiful hair and show it to her parents.

* * *

><p>Philip marched through the hallways of Hell's Gate with Yumi by his side. They had just been informed of the expedition team's arrival at the possible lead for unobtamium in the Southern Hemisphere. Philip rounded a corner when he ran into Jake. The two just stared at each other uncertainly. Jake was the first to break the ice.<p>

"Philip," he said with a polite nod. He motioned for Philip to go first. Philip merely walked passed him and into the Operations Center. Yumi also regarded Jake before following. Jake sighed heavily. He was going to have a lot of reconciling to do.

Philip arrived at the computers and looked at the monitor on the wall. Several technicians were gathered around. On the monitor, Marcus was being watched by another Avatar with a small camera mounted on his head. They were flying above the forest below. "Talk to me, Marcus," said Philip.

"Well, we've arrived in one piece," Marcus said over the transmission. "We're right on top of the area. Now all we have to do is perform an EMT scan." An EMT (Electromagnetic Terrain) scan was a technique used for detecting powerful EM forces in the ground. The higher the EM forces, the likelier chance there was to be any unobtamium found. The Samsons were equipped with EMF meters to find and measure these fields when searching for new unobtamium forces.

Philip watched anxiously. He hoped that this was the jackpot they were looking for. Jake joined them. Philip barely bore him a glance, concentrating only on the Avatars on the screen.

"Okay," said Marcus. "Starting the scan!" Marcus stared at his datapad. Philip could faintly make out several beeps coming from Marcus' instrument and for a moment, feared that the find was negative. A few minutes passed as the Samsons scanned the land below.

"Is it good?" Philip asked.

Marcus stared at his instrument for a moment. "Yeah! Yeah, it is. Phil, we've got ten thousand square meters of unobtamium detected."

Philip smiled. That was a good sign. "All right! Keep scanning!"

The Samsons continued their search.

Marcus stared at the screen as he processed the information. "Twenty thousand square meters of unobtamium! Thirty thousand! Forty thousand! Still rising!"

Philip gripped the table in front of him anxiously. He had a strange feeling about this particular sight. And it was a good one.

"Oh my god," Marcus exclaimed, staring back at the camera awestruck. "It's still scanning. I have over a hundred thousand square meters of unobtamium."

Several more minutes passed until Marcus and his team was finally done scanning. Marcus and the others around him were spellbound. He looked as if his eyes were about to pop out of his head. "Philip," he said, unable to contain himself as they cheered. "We have over one million square meters of unobtamium! Maybe more! It's a freaking gold mine!"

The people in the Operations Center jumped from their seats and cried out in cheers. Philip scooped Yumi up in his arms, swinging her around. They both laughed overjoyed, kissing each other. This was the best news they had gotten in weeks. Philip set Yumi down, the two smiling brightly at each other, and turned to Jake. Philip's smile faltered only slightly. Now, at least, they didn't have to worry about mining at Hell's Gate anymore. He turned back to the screen.

"Beverly, are you there?" he asked.

"Yeah, Captain, I'm here," Beverly said over another channel. A small image of her and the control room behind her came up in the upper corner of the screen. She had been watching the entire event from her end at Vatican's Royale.

"Good! I want you to alert the base that we will be holding a meeting tomorrow at 09.00 hours. Marcus, I want you and the team to head back to base."

"Copy that, Phil! Over and out," Marcus acknowledged.

"Bev, keep an eye on them while they make their way home."

"Yes, sir," Beverly replied. With that, they cut transmission.

Neytiri and Mo'at had just entered the Operations Center at that moment. They both seemed a little a little troubled. "Jake," Mo'at said near frantically.

"Neytiri, Mo'at, what's up?" Jake said a little worried.

"It's Grace!"

Jake's eyes went wide with worry. "Is she hurt?" Philip and Yumi also overheard and looked at them in concern.

"No, no! She is fine but she and Harmony-"

"She and Harmony what?" Philip asked as he butted in.

"You had better see it yourself," Neytiri said as she motioned for them to follow. Jake merely sighed and followed Neytiri.

Philip looked back at Yumi and decided that perhaps he had something to tell Jake before he forgot. "Jake," Philip called after him as he meant to catch up. Jake stopped as he faced Philip. Philip wasn't sure how to put it after their fight yesterday, so he decided just to be straight forward and to the point. "Look, I know we hit it off bad yesterday, but I just wanted to say sorry-"

Jake stopped him as he placed his hand on Philip's shoulder. He smiled at Philip as he said, "There's nothing to be sorry for. We were both being stubborn. It happens."

Philip patted Jake's larger hand and returned the smile. Jake sprang down the hall to catch up with Neytiri. The two of them eventually made it to the bathroom, where the human children were gathered. The two of them entered, Jake staring at the crowd of youngsters whose attention was diverted to someone else further inside. Jake and Neytiri carefully stepped in between the kids until they came to the source of the spectacle. There, standing near one of the sinks, where a bottle hair dye lay on its side, oozing out its contents, were Harmony and Grace. The strange thing was, though, Grace had turned her hair blonde.

"Sempul, Sa'nok," she giggled as she tossed her new golden hair, running her fingers through it. "Look at the beautiful yellow hair Harmony gave me! Do you like it?"

In that moment, Mo'at unleashed a storm of verbal profanities that Neytiri and Jake had never heard her say in their lives.

* * *

><p>Miranda was a calm and collected marine. She had been through many tough situations in her career. She had served as a spy for the American Government and gone on the most dangerous of missions. She had discovered many dark truths hidden deep within the heart of many great nations. That was why she had been chosen for this mission, being a master of deceit.<p>

She passed through the many corridors, carrying a small bag and was wearing a mechanic's uniform with a hat drawn over her eyes. She arrived at the generator room, where several mechanics were at work. The base derived power from many different sources: solar, geo-thermal, wind, etc. The power flow was regulated and dispersed from the generator room, located underneath the base where power levels were monitored.

While no one noticed her, Miranda moved to a set of electrical conduits running up to the surface. She drew out a small container of gasoline and began spraying it all over the conduits. When the container was empty, she stepped back a couple meters and drew out a match and a piece of kindling. She ignited it and threw it into the conduits. The conduits erupted into a small fire, slowly eating its way through the protective casing.

She ran out of the generator room and tapped her throat-mic. "This is Miranda. Power is about to be cut. Send the signal on my mark!"

"Copy that, Miranda," someone said on the other end. She wasn't the only operative who made it into Vatican's Royale. "We have a link with the ship. Ready when you are."

* * *

><p>Up in the Operations Center, Beverly was watching a video transmission of the Avatars far out in the western lands as they flew back to base. The entire staff had been celebrating for the last couple of minutes ever since the news spread like wild fire around the base. Suddenly the computer terminals, electronics, and all the lights suddenly went out all at once. The staff looked around themselves in confusion and worry.<p>

"What's going on?" Beverly demanded.

"I don't know! The computers aren't responding!"

Beverly tried using her own radio. "Generator room, this is Lieutenant Hopkins. Do you read me?"

"Copy, ma'am," the chief mechanic's voice said. "We have a fire in Conduits E through G!"

"Fire? How the hell did that happen?"

"We don't know but we have it under control. Probably an over surge. Damage control team is on the way. We'll have it repaired in an hour."

"Make it snappy," Beverly said and cut transmission. "I want a lock down on the facility," she instructed the staff. "No one gets out until power is restored!" The staff set out to do their work. Beverly knew that, without power, they would be sitting in the dark for quite a while. She couldn't even send a long-range transmission until power came back.

* * *

><p>Out in space, unknown to the people of Vatican's Royale or Hell's Gate, a certain officer was within the control room of the ISV, waiting for his infiltration team to send the signal. They had been waiting for this moment.<p>

On the monitor, a message came up that read, 'Power in Vatican's Royale disabled!'

"All right! That's our cue," said Major Mark O'Donnell to the pilots. "Prep the shuttle for launch."

"Yes, sir," one of them replied. "Shuttle is armed and ready! Ready to launch on your command."

O'Donnell took a moment and stared at the surface of Pandora through the view port. He took a moment to think of all the lives down there. Human lives, of course. But it was his duty. Now he would deal with the traitors of Earth.

"Launch shuttle!"

Outside the ISV, a small vessel disconnected from the main ship and slowly began its descent into the atmosphere.

* * *

><p>Philip stood near the windows of the Operations Center, overlooking the jungle that lay beyond with Yumi by his side. Philip was only glad that they didn't have to resort to reopening the old mine in this area. As an officer of high rank, it was hard sometimes to follow one's own moral conscience and fulfill your patriotic duty. He had experienced that enough times in his service to the U.S. Army. But now, on a world far from the corruption, the greed, and the despair, he felt like he could be human again. His only regret was that there was no way to share the wealth of this world with Earth. If only there was some way-<p>

"Excuse me, Captain McCoy?" one of the technicians asked. "I've got something on the radio. You'd better hear it."

Philip and Yumi walked over to the tech's station. "What is it? Is it the base?"

"I'm not sure. Whoever it is, they keep saying your name."

"Put it on speaker!"

The tech flipped a switch. Static came through the speakers. Philip could only hear garbled noise until he could make out a light voice coming through. "Fil... oy... fill... up... oy..."

Philip tried speaking back to whoever was on the other end. "Beverly, is that you?"

"Wait, a minute, sir, I have to switch the receiver on," the tech said as he switched another button. "Go ahead!"

"This is Captain McCoy. Who am I speaking to?"

The voice came a little clearer through the static. "Philip... Philip McCoy... get out..."

"Who is this?" Philip said exasperated.

"Get out now... Attack..."

Philip had clearly understood that last part. An attack? From whom?

The message continued, "Attack underway... from space... they will kill you... get out now..."

"Who is this?" Philip demanded very seriously. But the line went dead. Whoever that was was now gone. Philip turned back to the technician. "Put the loud speakers on!" The tech did as he was told. Philip spoke into the microphone, his voice resonating everywhere throughout the base. "Attention! This is Philip McCoy! I've just received a warning that an attack is underway! Everyone evacuate to the Valkyrie immediately! This is not a drill! Repeat! This is not a drill! Get to the shuttle now! All pilots not in charge of the Valkyrie, proceed to the Armor Bay and prep as many of the ships as you can for flight!" He switched his attention to the people in the Operations Center. "Leave the controls! Get to the ship!" The staff jumped out of their seat and ran out of the Operations Center. "Yumi, I want you to gather all the kids and make sure we have everyone!"

"What about you?" she asked.

"I'm heading for the Avatar Bay. I've got to disconnect them!"

"Philip, that's dan-"

"I know! But I have no choice! Just get the kids!" With that said, Philip ran out into the halls. Yumi did as she was instructed.

When Philip arrived at the Avatar Bay, the scientists were shouting and arguing with the soldiers.

"Doc, we've got to evacuate now," one of the soldiers said to a female scientist.

"Disabling a link is very dangerous," she shouted back. "We have to wait!"

Philip put a stop to the debate. "If we wait, we're all going to die!" All eyes turned to him. "I order you to shut down the link beds or I'll do it myself!"

The scientists stood there, momentarily, until they sprang into action. As they hit the abort buttons, the Avatar drivers rose out of their beds, some gasping from shock. A manual link termination was not a pleasant experience. Some drivers said it felt like being stabbed in the brain. It never left any permanent damage, but repeating the process could cause some future problems.

Norm jumped off his bed and marched over to the Captain, anger burning in his eyes. "Are you nuts?" he shouted.

Marcus also came storming over, just as furious. "What the hell is going on?"

"An attack is coming! We've got to get out now!"

"What? Who said-"

"There's no time!" Philip shouted. "Marcus, get everyone to the shuttle! And make sure you have everyone!"

The frightened and confused assembly did as instructed and ran down through the halls. Philip and a few of the soldiers ran to the Armor Bay. Marcus led the rest of them to the outside. Pulling on their exo-packs, they proceeded out of the facility and into the airfield, where every human and Na'vi was gathering. Some of the Na'vi without mounts, like the children, climbed into the transport, along with all the humans. Several ikrans flew high in the air above the shuttle while pa'li riders were galloping around, making sure that no one was left behind.

Marcus spotted Yumi standing below Jake and Neytiri, both of whom were mounted on their ikrans. He ran over to her. "Is this everyone?" he asked.

"Everyone!" she answered.

"And my daughter?"

"Yes, everyone!" she said again. "Where's Philip?"

"He went to the Armor Bay! We might need some cover"

"Good!" He looked up at Jake. "Jake, keep an eye out for the ship! We're counting on you."

Jake nodded. He pulled Mo'at up onto his ikran while Neytiri took Grace and Taw'tey. Jake shouted to his clan mates, _"Everyone to the forest! Maktako!" _The Na'vi took off, their ikrans beating their wings as they fought to gain altitude. The pa'li riders rode off into the forest as fast as they could. The last of the humans were on board the shuttle. The rear ramp sealed shut and the Valkyrie slowly began its ascent.

* * *

><p>The X-100 Darkblade was a new series of fighter aircraft. It was humanity's first step into interstellar combat. The shuttle was two twice as long as the F-22 fighter jet and looked like a sleek arrow head with three powerful rockets propelling it. It was only a prototype, still in the process of being upgraded, with only an arsenal of high-explosive missiles and a rail gun. Using unobtamium and a hydrogen fuel supply, its engine was equipped with a smaller version of the MAM (Matter to Anti-Matter) Converter, providing it enough power to even exit an atmosphere now, like the Valkyrie.<p>

Computers and machinery had become smaller and more efficient throughout the decades. The same was true for power sources. Thanks to unobtamium, there were MAM power reactors as small as car engines all over Earth that could power a small city for a week. Unfortunately, anti-matter could be utilized for other less productive causes.

The X-100 could also be operated by pilot or remote control. The controllers from the ISV were currently guiding the unmanned vessel to Hell's Gate as it descended through the clouds. It was merely miles from its target but had its targeting locked onto Hell's Gate. The bottom doors of the shuttle opened. A single warhead dropped from its cargo and shot ahead of the aircraft. The missile sped away, closing in on Hell's Gate.

* * *

><p>Philip flew his Scorpion out of Hell's Gate with a formation of seven other gunships following behind. They were gaining distance from the base, and the Valkyrie was already miles away from them, to which he was slightly relieved. But they weren't out of trouble yet. A flashing icon appeared on his scope, heading toward the base at high speed.<p>

"Heads up, boys," Philip said over the radio. "We've got one bogie incoming at five o'clock! Prepare for-"

Boom!

There was a blinding flash of blue light. The Scorpion rocked and shook from the intense turbulence. Philip held his controls tight and steady, trying to keep the gunship under his control. Had they used a nuclear warhead?

Impossible!

Philip remembered that the RDA was granted interstellar rights under the condition that it never be allowed the use of nuclear weapons. Or had Philip's own government betrayed him and all his people? It almost seemed that way now. The shock wave dissipated and the gunship flew steady again.

"Oh my God!" one of the pilots said over the radio. "Hell's Gate is gone!"

Philip slowly turned the Samson around and gazed in absolute horror at the destruction. All of Hell's Gate had been blown into a shallow crater, along with the edges of the forest around it. Trees were blown away or burning. Philip noticed that there was no mushroom cloud, as that was the usual mark left behind by high-explosives in the aftermath of their detonation. Instead there was a spherical plume of dust and debris in the air, plummeting back to the ground.

That was no nuclear weapon. It was an anti-matter warhead!

"Captain, I have another bogie coming in!"

Philip looked at his scope and spotted it. "Wingmen 2 and 3 cover me! All other wings rendezvous with the Valkyrie and keep them covered." Philip's Scorpion, escorted by another Scorpion and Samson, flew in pursuit of the rogue target. Philip could make out a small black shape flying in the distance. "Wingman 2," he said to the Samson. "Try to get a picture of the target with your ship's camera!"

"Copy that, sir!"

"Wingman 3, lock onto the target and fire at will!"

"Yes sir!"

Philip got a lock and the two Scorpions fired two missiles. Philip knew better than to use more missiles. His training in military had taught him to conserve his ammunition. The missiles zoomed far off in the distance. The rogue ship flew downward in evasive maneuver, the missiles hot on its trail. It danced in its endless cycle of turn, dive, and evade for several moments until finally one of the missiles hit its wing. The ship twirled into a loop as the second missile closed in. The target exploded in a ball of fire.

"Target destroyed. Nice shot, boys. Now let's get back to our people!" The three ships pulled back as they flew to catch up with their comrades. Philip looked through his window one last time at the place where Hell's Gate once stood, now reduced to a smoldering nothingness. It was the first place he ever stepped when he arrived on Pandora all those years ago. Now it was gone. He had to contact Vatican's Royale and warn them about the impending attack if they didn't know already. He prayed to God that they had not met the same fate.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Released**_

Detective Robert Wagner was being escorted by a security guard to the director's office of Seymour Johnson Air Force Base near Goldsboro, North Carolina. He knew that this prison had a grand history stretching back to the mid 20th century. It had been primarily used in the world's greatest conflicts stretching back to World War II and served as military headquarters, technical school, the Army Air Forces technical training command, and Federal Prison Camp for some of the United States' most corrupt.

They finally came to the director's office and stepped inside. A short portly man sat behind a desk with a computer on top along with a couple framed pictures and knickknacks. He looked up with a smirk, staring behind his square glasses. "Ah, Detective Wagner," he said with a smile. He told the guard to leave, which he did. "Nice to see you again. Care for a drink?"

"Thank you, Mr. Wheeler, but I'm afraid I'm a bit short on time," said Wagner. The two were quite well acquainted.

"Right then! On to business." Director Wheeler rose from his seat. "Now are you certain about this?"

"It's not my request. I'm just following orders. I assume you've already received the payment."

"Yes, yes, bail is all paid. Though I must say it was a hefty one. The government put a large price on his head."

"Men like him usually get that," laughed Wagner. "Now I know that you will have to report this eventually, but you understand that, for highly classified reasons, you must keep a lid on this for now."

"Yes, yes, they told me everything. It's all taken care of."

"Right then. Can we meet him?"

The two left the office and strode down the halls of the prison. Wagner, throughout his long career in the U.S. Secret Service, had put many of the criminals away in this prison. He never thought that he would be taking one out.

They came to an interrogation room. Inside was a table with two chairs on either side lighted by a fluorescent lamp above. The two men stood waiting until two guards entered with a man in an orange jumpsuit, his wrists cuffed. His hair was cut short, his left eye bruised and a cut on his lower lip. They sat him down in the chair without trouble. He had not the strength to fight after today.

"I see the inmates had another swing at you, today," the director chuckled, looking over the large bruise on the prisoner's face. "I'll see if I can get some ice."

"I don't want ice!" the inmate grumbled back. "I want a fucking doctor!"

"All in good time. But first I have a certain someone here who'd like to speak to you."

Wagner stepped forward to the seated prisoner. "I'm Detective Robert Wagner. How do you do, Mr. Selfridge?"

Parker Selfridge looked up strangely at the man, though through half blurry vision. The pain in his left eye was terrible. "Great," he muttered sarcastically. "Has the government come to penalize my ass further?"

"I don't think you understand my true purpose here, Mr. Selfridge," said Wagner. He looked toward the other men in the room and motioned them to leave, which they did. Wagner took a seat opposite of Selfridge. "I'll cut to the chase. You've been convicted of abusing economic authority, violation of civil sapient rights, and withholding information about the conducts on Pandora."

Parker merely scoffed. "Tell me something I don't know. Look, I already told the courts that I was under orders. If anyone should have been arrested it should have been somebody's ass from higher up. I didn't make up the rules. Not that that matters anymore." He lowered his head to the table. He was exhausted and just wanted to leave.

"Actually, it does, Mr. Selfridge. My friends at the Secret Service also think so." Parker slowly raised his head, staring back at Wagner confused. "And that's the whole purpose of my visit here. We know that you were not the main conspirator behind the... mishaps, shall we call them, on Pandora. Someone else was responsible from higher up."

"Then what the hell am _I_ doing in here?" Parker nearly yelled.

"I'm here to fix that, Mr. Selfridge. Unfortunately, we have no sufficient evidence that can bring the true conspirators to justice. We need someone who has worked within the RDA. Someone who has seen its deeper, darker parts."

"What do you mean?" Parker had a good idea what this agent was getting at. "I was only the manager of a mining operation. What makes you think I've 'seen' anything?"

Wagner said, feigning disappointment, "Well, if you really haven't, then I guess there's really nothing I can do for you."

Parker nearly jumped out of his chair as he sat upright. "What do you want?"

Wagner smiled. Now he had Parker's attention. "I can't say everything here, but I will say that we want your services."

"And what do I get?"

"All charges against you will be dropped and your record cleaned. You can start your life over."

"I'll do it!" Parker didn't hesitate. After spending thirteen months in this prison, he was willing to take anything to get out. "When do we leave?"

Wagner's smile widened. That was easy! "Right now." He called the guards from outside and they came back in. They took Parker's cuffs off. Parker rubbed his wrists, relieved that he was finally free.

* * *

><p>Philip McCoy was standing in the cockpit of the Valkyrie, beside the pilots and the work crew. The evening was beginning to grow a little darker. They were currently using their exo-packs since the shuttle was open to the outside for convenience. It was parked alongside the other aircraft that had made it out of Hell's Gate in a field just by the Omaticaya's Hometree. After successfully evacuating everyone before the base's destruction, Philip and Jake knew that the humans, with no other place to go, had to come to the Omatciaya's village. It was the only reliable safe place for the humans to stay. The Omaticaya certainly were not prepared for this. Even now Philip and his people had to keep their distance from the village for fear that trouble would start. Jake was currently bringing his clan up to date on the horrifying events that just took place and trying to keep them calm during this ordeal.<p>

The Avatars had also been brought aboard before Hell's Gate's destruction and were being held in the Valkyrie's cargo bay. Norm Spellman, along with some other soldiers and members of the Avatar team, had taken a few of the Samsons to bring the mobile link trailer houses to the Hometree so the humans could have a place to stay comfortably and breathe. Although the exo-packs could last for two weeks in the wilderness, Philip was not willing to risk his people's safety, most especially not the children's.

He was currently trying to contact Beverly and inform her of what had happened. The work crew was trying to readjust the Valkyrie's transmitter so it could reach Vatican's Royale. It was certainly taking a while.

The pilot who had flown alongside Philip when they shot down the unidentified ship entered the cockpit with a datapad. "Captain," he said with a salute. "I've gotten the image from the camera." He handed the datapad over to Philip. Philip inspected the arrow shaped vessel responsible for the destruction of Hell's Gate. It was certainly no vessel he recognized. He could, however, conclude that it had come from space, where the ISV was currently in orbit. That was the only logical explanation.

One of the work crew men who had been reconfiguring on the Valkyrie's transmitter also entered. "Any luck?" Philip asked him.

"I'm sorry, sir," he replied. "But I just can't get a hold of Vatican's Royale. The Valkyrie's dish just can't send that kind of signal on its own."

"What about the satellite?"

"I can't get linked with that either. I'm sorry, Captain, but I'm afraid we're stuck out here."

Philip groaned with frustration. Whoever had hit them must have also taken out the satellite. Without communication, there was no way he could alert Beverly. Whoever had attacked them was certainly going to attack Vatican's Royale soon if not already. Philip had to get in touch with them, but how?

Outside Philip could hear the Samsons returning outside. At least they had shelter and a few link units for the Avatars to-

An idea suddenly came to mind! Philip rushed into the cargo hold of the Valkyrie where most of the people were gathered. Marcus, along with the other human supervisors, was watching over the large group of kids who were huddled together. Some of the children had expressed an eager desire to go explore the Omaticaya's village, but the adults had forbidden them to.

Philip walked right up to Marcus. "Marcus, I need your help right now!"

"What is it?" asked Marcus.

"Norm just got back with the trailer units! I need you to connect with your Avatar and send a message to Vatican's!"

"All right then," he said. The two rushed outside to meet with Norm as soon as the trailers were set up. Philip only hoped they were not too late.

* * *

><p>Major O'Donnell watched two astronauts on his monitor in the control room. They were currently loading the next warhead into another X-100 Darkblade. He was furious that Hell's Gate had been destroyed but not the actual targets and that he'd lost a Darkblade on top of it. They had escaped and could be anywhere in the forest of the surrounding area. He would have to track them down later.<p>

But first, they had to take care of Vatican's Royale. He had just sent one last message to Miranda, advising her and her team to pull out of the base and meet at the rendezvous point, far from the blast range of Vatican's Royale. She and her team had successfully managed to steal a Samson during the black out. In the midst of the confusion, others would have not suspected anything and thought it to be merely a routine flight going out for patrol. Once Vatican's Royale was destroyed, they would retrieve their infiltration team and pursue Philip McCoy and Jake Sully.

A woman in a white lab coat floated next to him in the gravity absent environment. "We're almost ready to launch the next shuttle, Herr O'Donnell," Doctor Irene Hoffmann said. Hoffmann was the Chief Science Officer of the mission and overseer of RDA's most discreet operation. One of her most distinguishing characteristics was her thick but beautiful German accent. Her light hair floated behind her tied in a ponytail, though she only wore it in a no gravity environment for convenience. She was still quite young, being twenty five years old (not counting the six-year hibernation stasis).

"And about damn time," O'Donnell muttered. "We should have prepared two warheads! And how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me 'Herr'?"

"I've told you before. Antimatter is a very unstable substance. If it comes into contact with regular matter for just a fraction of a second, the two will violently annihilate each other. We can only make one warhead at a time. Everything must be done slowly!"

O'Donnell scoffed. "It doesn't seem dangerous when we're traveling through space for six years."

"That's because it's produced at very small quantities at a time during space travel. Half a gram of antimatter has the same destructive power of a nuclear bomb. One gram too much and you'd blow the ship to pieces. When you think about it, this whole ship is a bomb ready to blow with just one mistake," Hoffmann said with a chuckle, making the Major feel a bit uneasy. She seemed so unnaturally calm about the whole thing. But then again the most brilliant scientists had a tendency to be detached from reality. "It's even more dangerous when you're trying to contain it. When the MAM first converts the antimatter, it travels through the conduits at 99.9 percent the speed of light and trapped inside a small vacuum chamber. The chamber is equipped with two magnets that suspend the antimatter in empty space, like a light bulb. The scary thing is that it's just centimeters away from touching regular matter, namely the side of the container itself. And if the magnets' batteries die-"

"Doc!" O'Donnell stopped her. "I didn't ask for a science lecture. Jesus!"

"It is truly amazing," she continued. "Scientists of the early 21st century predicted that it would take millions of years before humans could produce a sufficient amount of antimatter. No one could have predicted that our next interstellar neighbor would have a naturally formed superconductor that would change that."

"And that's exactly why we're here," said O'Donnell. "Earth's unobtamium supply is being threatened by blue-skinned savages and over-sentimental defects."

"I thought those 'defects' were still shipping it to us," she said.

"That is no guarantee," he insisted. "The operation on Pandora must be entrusted to more competent hands. That's why we're doing this; for the benefit of our planet. And with the 'package', it will progress as it never has before once we regain control of the planet."

"Moon!" Irene corrected.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Pandora orbits around a gas giant. Therefore it's a moon, not a planet."

O'Donnell scoffed. "Whatever. You're the scientist, not me."

"Major," one of the astronauts said over the radio. "The warhead is loaded. Shuttle is ready for departure." On the monitor, the cargo doors of the Darkblade closed.

"Very good," said O'Donnell. "Get back inside the ship."

"Roger that!" The astronauts drifted back to the airlock.

"One down, one to go! And this time, we _will_ hit them!" he said to Hoffmann, a bit more cynically than was comfortable for her. O'Donnell switched his attention back to the technicians. "Launch the Darkblade!"

* * *

><p>Beverly paced back and forth across the Operations Center anxiously. No words could describe the frustration and anxiety she was going through at that moment. Even some of the staff were becoming uneasy just by her presence but dared not say anything for fear of a reaction. She had been in the Operations Center all day and insisted on remaining until getting in touch with the Captain. She had not even eaten and had only several cups of coffee to stay awake. Although Beverly's attitude had improved considerably over the years, she could still be prone to agitation, which could potentially lead to fits.<p>

It was nearly dusk (the time of the day not too different from Hell's Gate since they shared a close longitude on Pandora). They had been trying to contact Hell's Gate since morning without success. Beverly was growing increasingly concerned. It could have been that Hell's Gate had gone through a power failure but it should not have taken more than a few hours to fix that. She had considered flying out to Hell's Gate but that would have been against the Captain's orders. She had been particularly disturbed when the Avatars in the expedition team had also all shut down. They were currently being held in the Avatar Bay until they were reactivated. She knew that all of the Avatar drivers were in Hell's Gate right now. It had been decided some time ago that the two scientific teams would benefit working together under the same roof. That was why Yumi and Vatican's Avatars had moved all their research and equipment to Hell's Gate, turning it into Pandora's scientific community.

"Excuse me, Lieutenant," a technician called from her station. "I just got a call from the Avatar Bay. Marcus Steinbeck has just woken up and needs to speak with you right away. Says it's urgent!"

Beverly sighed with relief. At last! "Put him through!" she said. The technician switched the speakers on. "Marcus, how you doing?"

"Beverly!" Marcus' voice came over the channel. He sounded worried. "We have an emergency! Hell's Gate has just been attacked!"

"What? How?" Several other staff members nearby became disturbingly silent as they overheard.

"An aircraft bombarded the base with a warhead. We think it might have come from the ISV in orbit. The Captain has tried to reach you, but this was the only way. You've got to put the base on combat status! They could be sending a warhead to you! Right now!"

Beverly wasted not another second and shouted to the entire Operations Staff, "Put the entire base on red alert! All soldiers report to your stations immediately! I want all gunships prepared for immediate flight and set up in a defensive perimeter around the base. All civilians get to the bunkers immediately. This is not a drill!" Sirens went off throughout the base. Beverly turned to the staff. "Okay people! This is it! I want all radar technicians keeping a close eye on any incoming objects! Get the defensive missiles online!"

"Beverly, wait!" Marcus shouted again over the channel. "You don't know everything! Whoever hit us is packed with antimatter warheads!"

Beverly nearly went pale upon hearing that.

* * *

><p>Vatican's Royale was alive with activity! Civilians rushed to the bunkers while soldiers ran to their combat stations. Within minutes, several gunships were already high in the air, circling around the base in a wide radius of several kilometers.<p>

"Attention all pilots," the Lieutenant's voice said over the radio. "Be warned. The target is equipped with an antimatter warhead. Keep your distance! Use only your low-power missiles to disable the aircraft! If possible, I want it to crash, not explode!"

Private Roger Blank swallowed nervously in his seat. He had heard about antimatter warheads and was the last one who wanted to find out what they could do. He kept a close eye on his radar as he and his wing mates searched the skies. He noticed the bio-luminescent forest begin to glow as the sun descended from the sky. He never realized how beautiful it could look from high up.

His admiration for Pandora's beauty was cut short as a blinking dot came onto his radar. Something was coming in hot. "Control, this is Scorpion 4," he said over the radio. "I have one bogie inbound from the north. Permission to intercept and fire."

"Copy that, Scorpion 4," a reply came back. "Intercept target and fire at will!"

"Copy that!" Roger veered his chopper away from the base and sped away to meet the incoming vessel. The Scorpion was equipped with an infrared camera that could be displayed on the HUD during night time missions. Roger was looking into his HUD and could see an object approaching a few kilometers out. His long-range targeting computer locked onto the target and he fired one missile. "Fox two!" He watched as it sped away into the near darkness. Several moments passed and Roger saw a small flash in the distance and the vessel plummeted to the ground. Roger anticipated a powerful shock wave but nothing came. That meant that the warhead had not detonated... yet.

"Control, this is Scorpion 4! Target is down! The warhead did not detonate!"

"Copy that! Well done, Scorpion 4! Continue your defensive sweeps and await further orders. Over!"

* * *

><p>Beverly exhaled a long sigh of relief. It was a miracle that the warhead had not detonated even from a relatively safe distance. She knew from what she had studied on new weaponry that antimatter warheads were encased in a strong shell made to absorb strong impacts. The shell only opened upon contact with its assigned target. Now all they had to do was retrieve it before the magnets holding it in place lost power. And that was not going to be a very fun errand.<p>

"Alert the recovery team," she said to the staff. "I want that warhead retrieved and secured. Assemble a strike team in the hangar bay right now and prep Valkyrie B for take off! We're going on a mission!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Initiative**_

"Damn it!" O'Donnell cursed as he pounded the monitor. It had barely been a few minutes when the camera on the Darkblade had ceased transmitting after the aircraft had been hit by a missile. The Major was furious beyond reckoning. Their strategies had been planned and thought through perfectly. Yet, by the some unknown force, the residents of both bases had cheated death. How was this possible?

Even if they could get another warhead prepared in the next few hours, it would prove ineffective now that the residents of both bases knew of their presence.

"Seems we have a new dilemma," said Hoffman as she floated next to the Major.

"Everything was going perfectly," the Major groaned. "Why now of all times?"

"It doesn't matter. We don't need the ship anymore."

"Of course we need-" he stopped mid-sentence. "We can't initiate Phase 3 yet!"

"Yes we can. Once we arrive on the surface, we need only activate the device."

"Are you really going to put your hope in something theoretical?"

"It's not theoretical," she said. "It's been proven."

"Only in a lab," he said. "What will we do about transport back to Earth?"

"Would you prefer the MAM converter fall into _their _hands?"

O'Donnell groaned and activated the ship's internal speakers. His voice rang throughout the interiors. "This is Major O'Donnell. I am giving the order to abandon ship. All personnel proceed to transports at once. Secure all essential cargo. Do not disconnect from the main vessel until my order." He turned to the pilots. "Prepare the ISV for return to Earth. We're done with it. And send one of our shuttles to pick up our agents in the southern hemisphere."

When the entire crew of the ISV had loaded into the Valkyries, they detached from the ISV and began their descent into the atmosphere. The ISV rearranged its trajectory away from Pandora. Blue flames stretching back nearly a kilometer in length fired out of the ISV's exhaust as it was propelled forward into space. By the time the strike team from Vatican's Royale had arrived in space, the ISV was already well on its way back to Earth. This only left more confusion. What was the RDA planning that it would abandon its only means of escaping the moon?

* * *

><p>Philip and Marcus sat near the video screen in one of the mobile stations that had been set up near the Hometree. The humans had set up a temporary camp until help arrived. Jake and Philip were doing their best to keep their people under control. They had set up sentries, human and Na'vi, hidden in the trees to watch for any unwelcome company. They may not have had the satellites, but with the Valkyrie in orbit, they could transmit long distance messages and possibly spy on where the RDA forces had gone. After a while of waiting, Beverly came on screen. "Captain, I think we finally found something."<p>

"What?" asked Philip.

"According to the shuttle in orbit, the crew from the ISV have entered the northern hemisphere."

"Are they close to us?"

"Not quite, sir. They've gone way up north, many hundreds of miles from your position."

Philip listened with interest. "Can you tell me where exactly?"

"It's... a bit complicated. We do have an approximate fix on their position, but the orbital images have shown me a very strange place."

"Describe it." Philip had a growing suspicion. A sudden memory that he had nearly forgotten from years ago had resurfaced. Something that he had been forbidden to tell anyone else. And Beverly's reply had confirmed it. Their situation had gone from bad to worse. Philip looked around him to make sure no one else was watching from within the trailer house. "Beverly, keep Valkyrie B in orbit and have them keep an eye on that area!"

"What about you? Should I arrange an extraction for you guys?"

"No, not yet. I'll relay instructions later. For now, just sit tight and keep your eyes peeled."

"Yes, sir." The video ceased transmitting.

Marcus looked at Philip with concern. He also knew what Beverly was talking. "Do you think this could do with..."

"It could," said Philip.

"What does it mean?"

"It means we're in deep shit! Come on!" Philip and Marcus walked over to the pressure door.

"We better tell Jake and Neytiri about-"

"Marcus," Philip cut him off, keeping his voice down so the others in the trailer wouldn't hear them. "We can't tell them about what Beverly just said. At least not now!"

"But Philip, they have a right to know!"

"Don't think this is easy for me, Marcus. Jake is my friend. Our friend. But if we tell them what we know, it will only arouse him and the Na'vi suspicious."

"It will look only more suspicious if we wait."

"Marcus, just work with me. If we tell them, they'll be demanding answers; answers that we don't have. Do you think we can afford having our alliances break down when we are in such a vulnerable position?" He pointed toward the people in the trailer. "We have _their_ wellbeing to consider."

Marcus groaned with frustration. "Hmph! All right. But if the situation demands it, I will tell them, with our without your approval."

"Oh, thank you, Marcus," Philip muttered sarcastically.

The two pulled on their exo-packs and left the trailer house. They marched toward a group of Na'vi that Jake had sent to them in case the humans needed something. They stood immediately alert as Philip and Marcus approached. "We must speak to your chief now! It's an emergency!" Marcus translated.

One of the tribesmen sent one of their own to inform their Olo'eyktan. When he came back, he gave his approval. The tribesmen escorted Philip and Marcus toward the towering Hometree.

* * *

><p>It was nearly midnight at the Omaticaya's Hometree. The majority of the Na'vi, however, were too restless to sleep. The news of what had transpired had shaken them. There was no telling what this meant for the future of both the Sky People and the Na'vi.<p>

Neytiri, meanwhile, was in one of the nooks of Hometree, watching Mo'at and Grace, who had her head tilted back in a bowl of water. Mo'at was scrubbing aggressively into her granddaughter's hair, trying to get the 'yellow filth' out that she and Harmony had put in.

"_Ow,"_ Grace cried as her grandmother scrubbed even harder. _"Stop, Grandma! You're hurting me! Harmony told me that it doesn't come out for many days. It's not bad."_

"_I will not let my daughter's daughter run around with yellow filth in her hair," _Mo'at strictly objected._ "The People will think this is weird. This was a stupid choice, my sweet. You should have asked us first."_

"_Will you just stop?" _Grace screeched._ "It hurts!"_ Mo'at just kept scrubbing.

"_Mother,"_ Neytiri interjected. _"It is not so bad. Just stop already. It will not come out like this."_

"_No, it must come out,"_ Mo'at objected stubbornly.

"_Mother,"_ Neytiri said more firmly now as she held her mother's hands. _"Stop now. Leave it be!"_

Mo'at merely groaned as she threw her brush down. She collected her things and stormed off with a sour look. Neytiri turned back to her daughter. _"She is right, Grace. You should have first told us. The yellow hair does not look..."_

Grace looked at her mother with wide, sad eyes. _"Do you not like my hair, Mother?" _Grace asked, a little crushed.

"_No, no, Grace. I do like it. It is very pretty."_

Grace ran up to her, holding her hair out. _"Touch it,"_ she said. _"Touch it."_ Neytiri ran her fingers through it. Her hair was still soft as it always was. Perhaps it wasn't so bad.

Jake came running in._ "Neytiri, Philip's coming in to give us some news about the other base. Says its very important."_

Neytiri nodded. They made their way up the roots and into the larger chambers of the tree. _"Where is Taw'tey?"_ she asked.

"_I don't know,"_ said Jake. _"Probably wondering around."_

"_I will go find him if you want,"_ Grace offered.

"_Go ahead then Grace,"_ said Jake. Grace ran off to find her brother.

Neytiri looked at her husband with a very concerned look. "So, the Sky People's village has been destroyed, just like our first home."

"Yeah," Jake agreed sadly. Though originally used for destructive purposes, Hell's Gate had become home to the Avatars and the scientists that remained after the eviction eight years ago. And then, after their alliance with Philip McCoy, it had become the scientific community for both bases, giving it more purpose once again. For Norm, Max, and everyone else, it had become home. Now it was gone. He knew that they would be going through a difficult time, but they would see it through.

"I had always wanted that place gone when the Sky People first came," Neytiri said. "And now that it is gone, I feel only sadness for Norm. For all the dreamwalkers. But I fear for our people, Jake. I fear what these new Sky People will do to us." While they were fleeing from the base, Neytiri had felt a great shudder and a powerful wind it was destroyed. The only thing she ever saw was a blinding light and then nothing. To think that the Sky People possessed such power was terrifying.

"I'm scared too," said Jake, caressing his wife's cheek. "But don't forget that we have Philip and his people on our side. I know that together we can see this through."

Neytiri nodded with a smile and kissed Jake. They came to the grand chamber of the Hometree where the clan was assembled, awaiting Philip's arrival.

Grace ran out of the Hometree and into some foliage nearby. She made a whistle. Taw'tey, Robbie, and Harmony emerged as they heard the signal. "Is it clear?" said Taw'tey.

"Yes," said Grace. "But we must be quick. I know a safe place we can watch. Come!"

The four moved swiftly into the tree, weary that nobody saw them. They knew that Jake and Philip had restricted their peoples to stay away from each other during this difficult time, which meant no seeing the Omaticaya's village. But Robbie had always had a difficulty obeying rules. He and Harmony wanted to see the Na'vi's village so badly. Grace and Taw'tey offered to get them in.

They came to a large root and started climbing. The followed it into the interiors of the tree, high above the grand chamber. A few other Na'vi children were silently waiting for them. Taw'tey and Grace introduced their human friends. All of them lay quiet as they watched the commotion below. Robbie looked down intently as he spotted his father emerging from the crowd and into the center.

Philip felt a little uncomfortable under the intense stares of the Na'vi as he and Marcus were escorted by the towering Na'vi guards. The Na'vi all bobbed their heads, inspecting Philip like hawks. Some of them even quickly touched him and withdrew their hands. Either they were inspecting him, trying to see how he would react, or if he was even real.

He was becoming a little irritated how one of their escorts kept poking his prosthetic arm. "Will you stop that?" he said, smacking the Na'vi's hand away. The guard jumped back a little.

They arrived at the center of the tree's grand chamber, where the entire clan was assembled. At the center of the crowd was a large circle of space where Jake stood. Neytiri, Norm (in his Avatar), and Mo'at stood behind him, along with several hunters. The hunters eyed the humans very cautiously, anticipating if there was any trouble.

Philip stepped forward into the circle with Marcus behind. Philip awaited Jake's approval to speak, which Jake gave. And so Philip began. "Okay, so here's the news," he said, with Marcus as his translator. "Vatican's Royale is safe... for now I think." Jake sighed with relief. At least Norm and the others would have a place to go once this was over. "Beverly had sent a strike team to space to apprehend the crew of the ISV, since the circumstances clearly points to them as the culprits. However, the ISV has now left Pandora."

"But why?" Jake asked. None of this made any sense. "Why would they just attack us and then leave?"

"That's the problem," said Philip. "I don't think they did leave. I think that 'they' are still here."

"Then why send away their only way of returning to their home?" Neytiri asked. "I thought it took many years for one of your 'ships' to come here and back to Earth."

"Yes, it would seem more like a death sentence," Philip continued. "Without sufficient shelter and supplies, they'd quickly die here on Pandora. Beverly has traced them to the north, a long distance away."

"So then all we have to do is pursue them," said Jake. Those who could understand hollered in approval.

"We will strike them at the heart," a hunter called out. The clan shouted in agreement.

"Wait!" Norm shouted. "If I may offer a suggestion." Jake approved. "There is no need to go into battle and lose lives. Don't forget that we have other Sky People on our side. With their help, we can call our leaders on Earth. They can take action against the Sky People who attacked us and tell to stop."

"That's another problem," said Philip. "Turns out that we had infiltrators back in Vatican's. Whoever it was not only did they try to cut the power, but they sabotaged our quantum communication. It will takes weeks to fix. Without that, there's no way to contact Earth. Apparently, the RDA has been planning this carefully and wanted us out of the way. If we couldn't warn Earth about the RDA trying to attack us, then there would be nothing to stop them. We're on our own from here."

"Then we head north," said Jake. "Whatever the RDA wants, we won't let them have it."

"We will drive them out like we did long ago at the Great Battle," another of the tribesmen shouted. The clan roared with approval.

"No!" Philip shouted. "First we need to know what we're up against," Philip interjected. "There's no telling what sort of artillery they have. We must play this safe."

Jake nodded in understanding. "I agree."

Philip continued, "I will personally lead a mission with some of my soldiers who are willing. If we can sneak into their camp without detection, we can strike them from within. End of story! The fewer people we have, the less likely they'll detect us. And if we fail, then launch an attack." The clan nodded in agreement to the plan. "I also suggest that we bring all the Avatars along," said Philip.

Norm was reluctant with the idea. "Captain, we're scientists, not recon soldiers!"

"I know how you feel, Norm, but I don't want to lose people. I'm sorry to do this, but if the Avatars get killed, at least the drivers won't die. We need all the people we have in one piece."

"I'm won't sacrifice our Avatars just for some-"

"No, Norm! I'd hate to say it, but he's right," Jake concurred. "It's better to lose the Avatars than our actual people." Norm wanted to protest but knew they had a point. He put it to rest and agreed.

"Philip, can you bring the rest of the Avatars from Vatican's here?"

"No problem," said Philip. "I can have them here by tomorrow. Also, I think we should have some reserve troops stationed here in case we need backup."

"I am against that," said Mo'at. "Filipmicoy, we are happy to offer protection to your people who are here now, but we cannot allow more Sky Warriors to come here. Not after what they did to us long ago."

"Miss Mo'at, what happened to you and your people all those years ago was monstrous," said Philip. "If I had known then, I would have stopped them. But my people, those who serve under me now, are nothing like that. I assure you that my warriors are kinder than the ones who destroyed your home. If I could have it any other way, I would have them far from here as you wished. But, now that we are facing a new threat, we must use a good strategy and keep our forces together. Not just for our benefit, but for yours as well. If in the event that your village is attacked, my soldiers can defend it. They will defend it because I tell them to. So even if you cannot trust them, please trust me. Because I only want to do what is right."

Mo'at was very surprised by his wise choice of words. Those who could understand also were impressed by what he said. Mo'at looked to Jake. "The final decision goes to Olo'eyktan."

Jake thought about it. Although he trusted Philip a great deal, he didn't want soldiers, even Philip's soldiers, anywhere near their village. He knew most of the village might panic if something went wrong. Then again, what Philip said had some value to it. If these new RDA forces did try to attack Kelutral, then Philip's soldiers would have more of a chance of countering them than the villagers. Jake never doubted the courage of his clan, but he was no fool when it came to war.

Jake made his decision, saying it in both English and Na'vi. "The Sky People of Philip McCoy may come here only to protect and offer help. Nothing more."

Philip bowed in respect. "The chief of the Omaticaya is gracious beyond measure," he said, stealing a glance at Jake as he smirked. "My warriors are one with yours. Together we will protect this land."

Jake smiled back as he raised his fist with a battle cry. The clan joined him as their cheers rang throughout Hometree.

The night did not end there. Seeing that war was upon them, the Omaticaya began to celebrate for their warriors. A large fire pit was set up in the center of the grand chamber where the Na'vi danced and sang. They invoked the spirits of Eywa to give them strength in the battle to come. The humans from the outside camp were also invited to join and be empowered by the festivity. And empowered they were. Though restricted to certain freedoms by their exo-packs, they didn't feel any less involved with the celebration. A few humans remained in the trailer units, not looking forward to a future fight with their own people. Philip could understand how they felt, but this was war. If the RDA was planning something, then they had to fight. Philip had fought other humans before, though that didn't make it any easier.

The children, human and Na'vi alike, were most invigorated by the festivity. Among them, Robbie and Taw'tey danced wildly.

"My dad is going to kick the most butt! Oh yeah!" said Robbie, swinging his hips around.

"_Father will fly, falling on our enemies like the Last Shadow,"_ Taw'tey boasted as he jumped.

The children around them cheered them on as they continued to dance. The human adults were sharing stories with their new Na'vi friends, telling them about life at the base and back on Earth. The hunters were very interested in some of the human soldiers' war stories, about some of the great battles they were in. They even challenged each other to arm wrestling matches. The Na'vi hunters only laughed at how easily they could beat a Sky Person at that game, but were surprised by their unwillingness to give up. Some of the soldiers, specifically the men, even started flirting with the Na'vi women. Some of the females felt flattered, others a little revolted.

Philip and Yumi sat with Jake and Neytiri as they watched the people. This could be the last chance that they could do this, so they would enjoy it while they had the chance. "Jake, Neytiri," said Philip. "Thank you again. If it weren't for you, I don't where we'd be."

Jake and Neytiri smiled at him. "And we thank you, Philip McCoy," said Neytiri. "Peace would have never been made if it weren't for your goodness."

"I always got your back, partner," said Jake. "No matter what happens! We trust you."

Philip smiled, happy to receive such kind words, but guilty because he felt so undeserving of it. He knew it was wrong of him to conceal his secret from them, but he could not take any risks when anything could go wrong.

Yumi noticed his distress and placed a comforting arm around him. "Is something wrong, Philip?"

Philip shook his head. "No. I just... I just want us all to make it out of this alive. And I mean _all _of us."

"If I were a soldier," she said. "I couldn't ask for a better Captain." She kissed him on the lips.

Philip embraced her fully. For a moment, he could let go of his worries and give in to his wife's warmth.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Activation**_

Parker watched as nighttime lights of an endless metropolis passed by outside his window. It felt good to be out of prison and be able to move freely again. Well, almost. His bail might have been paid, but there was no chance for him to start his life over until he helped Agent Robert Wagner and the Secret Service. He and Wagner were currently riding a maglev train down to Washington D.C, accompanied by two other guards. Much of the United States relied not just on air travel, rail transit systems that linked the States, as well as other countries. It was cheaper to ride and had less risks compared to flying.

Parker felt uncomfortable under the occasional glances he got from the people sitting elsewhere in the passenger car. He pushed his sunglasses against the bridge of his nose nervously. "Are you sure this disguise is working?" he whispered to Wagner.

"As best as we can get it," Wagner replied. He was currently reading the latest news report on his e-pad. Almost nobody walked around without an e-pad. Ever since the Internet could be utilized through mobile devices in the early twenty-first century, electronic devices were used for almost everything now. Ever since the global crisis that devastated the planet's forests, essential things like paper had become extremely rare. People now had to use mobile devices for almost every form of messaging, be that mail, business updates, stockholding, political messages, global news, etc. E-pads were the perfect tool to accomplish all of this and came in many hand held sizes for easy handling and legibility.

Wagner had used his to send a message to Headquarters to inform them of their approach as soon as they had left the prison. He noticed that Parker was looking around himself nervously. "Looking around yourself will only give people more reason to suspect you," said Wagner. "Now will you just cool it?"

"It's hard to do that when the world knows your name," Parker grumbled. "What if we run into trouble?"

"Mr. Selfridge, as I've told you before, we have the best men watching over you. Just keep the glasses on and we'll have you in HQ in no time."

Parker sighed with frustration. He never suspected that he would become one of the world's most loathed men. But then again he had not expected to be sent back to Earth in such a disgraceful manner. It was no thanks to those savages and tree hugging defects that he was in this mess.

An announcement came over the speakers in the train. "We will be arriving at Union Station in five minutes. Thank you for choosing Maglev Express."

"Well, we're almost there," said Wagner as he stuffed his e-pad back in his pocket. "Just remember to stay close, Mr. Selfridge."

When the train finally arrived, the four stood from their seats and moved to the door. Wagner stood by Parker's right while the other two covered his left and back. They stepped out of the train and into the huge masses of people. Parker felt cramped as his guards pushed themselves closer against him.

"Don't worry," said Wagner over the loud voices of people. "The car's waiting just outside the terminal."

After a minute of this constant shoving and prowling through crowds, they arrived outside the terminal bay where a black car stood in the lane. They all stepped in. Parker leaned his head back against his seat, momentarily relieved to be out of public sight.

About twenty minutes later, they arrived outside the Office of the U.S. Secret Service. Parker followed his escorts into the main entrance. They passed through security checkpoints and many zigzagging hallways until they came to a conference room.

In the conference room was a perfect circular table with data monitors assigned to sixteen seats arranged all around it. In the center of the table was a 3D projector. Men and women, some dressed in suits or military uniforms, were gathered around the large table. They turned their attention to the four men who just entered. Parker had come to hate having so much attention but managed to conceal his discomfort.

A man in a black suit came forward. "How do you do, Mr. Selfridge?" the gentlemen said as he outstretched his hand. "I am Oliver Crave, Chief Director of the United States Secret Service."

Parker took his hand and shook it. "Hey," he muttered. "So, what's all this about?" He motioned to the rest of the assembly.

"You could say that we have many eyes and ears in our government," Crave answered. "I apologize if it seems like I'm being hasty, but we are all anxious to get down to business. We have much to do and very little time to do it. Please have a seat." Parker and Wagner sat down while the other two guards left the room. Crave continued, "So Mr. Selfridge, do you know why you've been brought here?"

"Because it has to do with the RDA," Parker said with a hint of disgust. After what the company did to him for all his years of hard work to them, he hated the RDA.

"Yes. As Mr. Wagner has probably pointed out, the RDA has been doing a lot of... black work, you could call it. They have been suspect for abusing economic power, violating civil rights, the list goes on."

"Tell me something I don't know," Parker blurted out. "Look, if you know this stuff, why don't you guys just arrest whoever has been pulling the strings?"

"It's not quite that simple. As you know, Mr. Parker, the RDA has a considerable amount of influence with powerful people. As such, they have had their tracks covered. However, not all things have been able to be covered. For the last few months, we have been monitoring the RDA's actions. One of our agents, Miss Susanna Horner," he motioned to a woman with short blond hair sitting across the table, "has been working on the inside of the RDA. Miss Horner, if you would please explain."

Crave sat down as Susanna Horner sat up, clearing her throat as she spoke. "For the last few years, the RDA has been ordering an unusually large amount of rare mineral materials found on mining operations located throughout the Solar System. It has also been hiring an unusually high number of specialists dealing in quantum physics, robotics, and specialists in transmission and coded signals. We have also found out that the RDA has been investing a lot of money into developmental research in new technologies, including research related to the specialists I've described. Why an industrial corporation would take interest in these fields is odd. However, the fact that the RDA has refused to reveal any further details concerning this matter has raised suspicion."

"So why haven't you brought this evidence to the authorities?" Parker asked.

"You really didn't know your own corporation that well, did you Mr. Selfridge?" Crave interrupted. "You see, we have already brought this evidence to the FBI, the NSA, even the CIA. Each one of them have been given strict orders not to pursue the matter due to corporate rights. The RDA has been gaining a stronger foothold in the government as of late, no thanks to Former President Roslin," he said that name with scowl.

Parker was certainly well aware of that. President Roslin had granted more economic power and signed many petitions, thus endowing the RDA with more economic freedom and privacy. Now that he was out of office for two years now, many in Congress were trying to undo the binding acts he had enforced, including the current President. Parker knew that asking the ex-president would useless be since he had died of a heart attack shortly after concluding his last presidential term.

Parker chuckled as he finally understood what this was all about. "Wait a minute. I get it. You want to run your own discreet investigation."

"'Discreet' in every sense of the word," said Crave. "We here are an assembly from all different areas in the government, each of us sworn to secrecy and strict loyalty. We are all running a risky game to expose the RDA and Rufus Goldberg. If word of our actions here gets out, it will undo everything we have worked for. We are patriots, Mr. Selfridge. It is our duty to protect the United States, from within as well as from without. We are so close to our goal. And the only way we can do that is with your help."

"What do you want?" said Parker.

"I think you already know that, Mr. Selfridge," said Crave. "I know that Goldberg didn't just place the crimes committed on Pandora on you so that he could move the blame from himself. There was more to it than that. There must have been something about Pandora that you both knew; something he didn't want exposed. So help us, and we will help you."

Parker thought it over. He was in enough trouble as it was after being imprisoned. However, this was his only chance for freedom. As a bonus, it was an opportunity to get back at Rufus Goldberg. Parker wanted the bastard to suffer after all the humiliation he had put Parker through.

"Fine. I'm in," said Parker with his wicked, cocky smirk.

"Excellent," said a very pleased Chief Crave. "Now, what do you know that Goldberg also knew?"

"It's a little complicated, and a bit of long story," said Parker.

"Well then, I suggest you start talking."

Parker took a deep breath as he explained. "It began some eighteen years ago, while I was still on Pandora. We were searching for other unobtamium leads. We came across a powerful EM source far from Hell's Gate. I sent two people there to investigate: Doctor Grace Augustine and Former Sergeant Philip McCoy. They never found unobtamium, but they did find something else; something of great value. They discovered an ancient city. But it wasn't just any city; it was more technologically advanced than anything we had ever seen."

The entire assembly was deathly silent as they digested this news.

"You mean a city built by the Na'vi?" one of them asked.

"We weren't sure, but highly doubtful," said Parker. "The Na'vi are tree huggers. They love mud and wood. Anyway, I had McCoy and Augustine continue to search the ruins for anything valuable. After all, a technology far ahead of even our own would have been highly advantageous. There was one problem, though. The technology and machines we found were unresponsive. We tried everything to make it work. We brought samples back to inspect, though only our most trusted scientists were allowed to handle this. We dissected the machines, tried to recharge them with energy. Nothing worked.

"So we secretly shipped whatever of the relics we could back to Earth. Goldberg himself knew this and told us that this was to remain strictly confidential. No one else could know. Grace and Philip were also sworn to secrecy. From then on, we never talked about the old city ever again."

Crave was silent as he digested this. "So Goldberg knew this. And since you also knew, he imprisoned you for it. But what about Philip McCoy? If he knew, why didn't he ever say anything about it?"

"I imagine that someone as sentimental as him wouldn't want something so powerful to fall in the 'wrong' hands," Parker said that with a drip of sarcasm. "Philip has always had this 'honor before business' attitude. He may have told a few, to keep his cards safe."

"If what you say is true, then where would the RDA have stored all this alien technology?" when of the men, a General, said.

"I don't know," said Parker. "You said that the RDA was gathering rare minerals from other mining facilities in the Solar System and investing in new technologies research. Do you know where?"

Agent Horner took that question. "We believe so. According to some trade documents we could find, the research has been conducted on Mars."

Mars! Parker knew that that was the RDA's other biggest investment besides Pandora. "If I were Goldberg, that's where I'd hide it. That would be a good place to start looking."

"Well, it all seems to fit then," said Crave. "I think we have heard enough for now. Thank you, Mr. Selfridge. We will have to review this information very carefully and formulate a plan. But all that will have to wait. We all have other jobs to attend to," he motioned to the entire assembly. "We will meet here tomorrow at 12.00 hours. The meeting is adjourned."

The people present rose from their seats and left. Parker remained seated as Wagner walked up behind him.

"We have a room prepared for you, Mr. Selfridge," said Crave. "Agent Wagner will escort you. He is to be your guard for now. You are a valuable asset to this operation."

"I'm sure," he muttered. Parker wasn't sure if he should feel flattered or more like a tool in this new game. Perhaps it didn't matter. After all, he had been used before. But this time, it was the RDA that would be the laughing stock. Parker stood up and left with Wagner. Parker looked forward to a moment of rest. He was going to need lots of it.

* * *

><p>It was lorious. Monolithic spires stood high and mighty. The buildings incorporated a heavy use of geometric and triangular shapes and steep angles, each forged with silver, gray, and gold alloys. The city was constructed in a snowflake fashion, with six corners of its total area sticking outward and a twenty kilometer diameter. The shortest buildings, standing at an average height of three-hundred meters, were erected on the outskirts of the city while the buildings moving further into the city grew taller, some to seven hundred meters. Forest and vegetation that had been growing for thousands of years enveloped some of the smaller buildings on the outskirts, slowly making its way in. Many of the buildings already had huge spots of green on them since their long abandonment.<p>

O'Donnell was currently searching one of the large buildings in the city's center, wandering through a geometric cathedral. Just like the outside, the interiors were layered in silver and gold. Though their brilliance was dulled by the lack of light. Only O'Donnell's flash light offered some illumination.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" asked Hoffman as she entered the chamber.

"It is," said O'Donnell as he traced a hand along the silvery wall. "Whoever built this place certainly had a thing for silver and gold."

"It's actually not silver or gold," said the doctor. "I've run some spectrometric scans and they indicate that it's actually some kind of strange alloy not found in the Periodic table. It would explain why nothing has rusted away yet."

"What do you mean?"

"All known metals deteriorate with due to environmental factors like stress and humidity. The only known metal that can resist deterioration is gold. These unknown alloys share some similar properties, but are even stronger than gold. It changes everything we thought we knew about Pandora. Why a species would abandon something so grand is beyond me."

"It doesn't matter," said O'Donnell. "It is ours now. Have the men unloaded the 'cargo' yet?"

"Yes, Major. It has been set up in the _Courtyard_. We're ready to release the device if you're ready."

The two left the cathedral and back to the outside.

The Courtyard, though probably deserving of a better title, was a large expanse of a gray, metallic surface with a similar snowflake shaped diameter of eight hundred meters end to end. It was located dead center of the city, the tallest of the buildings overshadowing them in majesty. The shuttles were currently settled on the outskirts of this place. The men had just finished taking off large, cubic, metal crates from the ships and setting them up in a circle within the Courtyard's center.

A female soldier directed the crew's efforts. "Careful with those things," she barked at them. "These things are worth more than ten ISVs put together." O'Donnell and Hoffman stepped next to her and she saluted them. "Major, Doc, we're almost ready."

"And about damn time, Private Swanson," O'Donnell muttered.

Miranda grunted. 'Private' was her fraud rank as part of her disguise. "I beg your pardon, sir, I'm Lieutenant Comm-"

"After your failure at Vatican's Royale, I'd say that 'Private' is a fitting title for you. And don't forget your place here, Lieutenant, or Private is what I'll make you."

Miranda stood, her face neutral as she took the insult. "Yes, sir."

"And I do hope you and your team will do better protecting the 'device' better than your failed infiltration." He walked off to the crates to oversee their final assembly.

Miranda clenched her fists, her blank stare betrayed the anger she felt. Hoffman stepped next to her and patted her on the shoulder. "Between you and me, I think he's an ass just as much," Hoffman said with a grin.

"Failed my mission?" Miranda quietly growled. "We performed our part of the mission just as he'd instructed. What the hell does he know?" After Miranda and her team had escaped Vatican's Royale and put great distance between themselves and the base, they arrived at the rendezvous point where one of the Valkyrie shuttles had picked them up and flew them up northward to this ancient city.

"He should be blaming himself for failing to hit McCoy and Jake Sully at-"

"Quiet," Hoffman cautioned her. Miranda had confided many secrets to her during their short friendship. That is what worried Hoffman, especially the darker truths she had learned about Miranda.

"I just can't believe Sully and those people were able to know the warhead was coming," Miranda groaned. "Well, at least I'll get a chance at them in person. They will come to us once they get wise on our position. I know it."

"Indeed," the doctor said. "Just don't let personal feelings get in the way, Miranda."

Miranda merely grunted in response.

"Doc," O'Donnell called over to her. "In case you hadn't noticed, I need your help here."

Hoffman walked over to the crates, which had been set up in a circle in the middle of the Courtyard. The crew stood around the crates. Irene gave them the order to unload their contents. The locks unlatched themselves on different sides, the crates hissing as they unpressurized, slowly disassembling themselves as their sides flattened out.

Standing atop of the laid out containers were silvery gray machines. Each was identical with a geometric, triangular design, with threes arms that met at a point on top, and met another set of arms at the base. Within the arms was a cylindrical core that shone with brilliant blueness. These ancient relics had been taken from this place years ago and brought back to Earth for inspection. RDA's most trusted researchers suspected that perhaps they were generators of some kind. For what no one could guess. For years they were subject to experimentation to uncover their secrets. It wasn't until seven years ago, before coming on the long trip to Pandora, that Doctor Hoffman had uncovered their true purpose.

Hoffman ordered the crew to stand clear of the devices. Every person went to the safety of one of the big buildings.

* * *

><p>Philip sat in the front of the cargo bay of the Valkyrie shuttle. All of the Avatars were sitting with eight of his soldiers, conversing amongst each other. It had barely been three hours since they left the Omaticaya's Hometree. Following the night of preparation and celebration, Philip had made a call to Vatican's Royale, ordering Beverly to bring the other two Valkyries along with as many of the soldiers, ammo, and AMP suits they could muster.<p>

As Philip had stated the previous night, he intended only to take the Avatars and a few of his soldiers as they performed a reconnaissance mission. Of course, there was more to this mission than that.

Jake and Beverly had insisted on coming with them, but Philip refused, saying their job was to defend the village if necessary. Philip said that if they needed help, he would contact them. Beverly had to remain behind to keep the soldiers in line. The Vatican soldiers were ready for anything if called upon. Jake and Beverly reluctantly agreed.

It was better that fewer people were involved with this mission.

Philip gently ran a hand across a titanium enforced casing strapped securely to the deck. This was something he had told Beverly to bring and treat with the utmost care. Not even the recon team in the shuttle knew what was stored inside and he intended to keep it that way until this mission was over.

_Forgive, Jake. Forgive me, Yumi. Forgive me all of you, but I have to do this,_ he thought sadly.

The pilot's voice came through his radio, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Captain, this is Gary. You might want to see this."

Philip rose from his seat and moved to the cockpit. There, far off in the distance, was the ancient city. The two pilots stared at it in shock and wonder. Philip was not surprised. He remembered this place from long ago on a mission with Doctor Augustine. He would have to pretend being surprised, however, on this mission to see this city. He couldn't let the others get suspicious. Suspicion caused distrust. Distrust led to mutiny.

"You mind telling me what I'm looking at?" Philip asked the pilots, feigning to be clueless.

"I wish I knew, sir," Gary replied. "What do we do?"

"How far away are we?"

"About ten kilometers."

"Bring the ship as low down as you can fly. The lower we are, the less likely they'll see us coming. Once we're five kilometers away from the city, stop the ship. We'll drop from there."

"Yes, sir."

The Valkyrie descended closer to the trees below, decreasing speed as it engaged into hover mode.

Norm and Marcus entered the cockpit, both shocked as they caught sight of the city. "What the hell is that?" said Norm.

Marcus looked at Philip, who winked at him. Marcus slightly nodded his head, taking the cue.

* * *

><p>The RDA crew were standing in what seemed to be an observatory deck that overlooked the Courtyard from a few stories up in one of the cathedral-like buildings. Hoffman turned to the Major who nodded his approval for her to proceed. She drew out her datapad. Hoffman had learned to decipher some of the mysterious codes that governed this alien technology and access it.<p>

She pressed several keys and the blue streaks within the devices began to glow even brighter blue. Even from such a far distance, the crew could feel tremors beneath their feet even from inside as the devices resonated with power. The devices shifted on their own and began to float, slowly rising into the air. They wobbled like levitating magnets for a moment then stilled themselves.

As the devices stabilized, they appeared to arrange themselves into an octahedron formation. Hoffman had expected this after the numerous tests she ran with them. She entered a few more commands.

There was a great gust of wind as the air and dust were sucked inward toward the levitating devices. A white light ignited within the center area of the six devices. Every man and woman gazed in wonder at the display. The vacuum outside intensified as the light grew as bright as the sun. The crew shielded their eyes from the intensity and briefly went deaf from a loud concussion, as if a seismic hole had been punctured.

* * *

><p>"Captain, there's an unusually high wind hitting the ship," said Gary. "I suggest we raise our altitude-"<p>

The people aboard the Valkyire were taken by surprise as a spherical wave of air exploded from within the city, coming at the shuttle like a hurricane.

"Oh my god! Hang on to something!" Philip yelled, grabbing on to one of the pilot's seats. Marcus and Norm tried finding something to take hold of. The wave hit the ship with such tremendous force. The shuttle rocked around, shaking the unstrapped passengers around like rag dolls.

"I can't keep her steady!" Gary shouted. "We're going down."

The ship plummeted rear first into the jungle below.

* * *

><p>Hoffman unshielded her eyes, staring at the Courtyard outside. There had been a great explosion from the device. The powerful force wave had thrown the metallic crates away, tearing them to scrap. She had no idea if their shuttles had suffered the same fate. Not that that would matter much now.<p>

They had been safe from inside the ancient building form the force outside.

"Doc," said O'Donnell. "Do you see what I see?"

She looked around herself and noticed lights coming on that were not active before. Holographic displays winked into existence, illuminating the observation room. Geometric crevices etched into the floors and walls began glowing white and blue.

One of the technicians said, "I'm getting power fluctuations all over the area. The device must have triggered something in the city."

"I guess this city will serve a better purpose after all," O'Donnell said with a smirk. "But we have an even greater prize."

They turned to the observation window. Outside, the six generators floated in perfect stillness with a sphere with of fazing whiteness held within their formation.

It had worked!

Irene smiled proudly. Words could not describe their latest scientific achievement. "The way has been opened!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone. I know it's been a while. I've been studying a lot, and also been a little depressed about Hurricane Irene that hit New York, where my family lives. Thankfully, no one in my community was killed, but everyone has been hti bad by it. We're slowly rebuilding. Any help you can offer is greatly appreciated. Thank you.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7<strong>_

_**Follow the Leader**_

Jake sat with Neytiri by his side. They were within one of two Valkyrie shuttles that were flying to the north. Na'vi warriors and human soldiers sat on the seats in the wall. Crates and packages of guns and ammunition sat in the center of the cargo space. The other shuttle carried ten of the clan's ikrans, ten pa'li, and six of the army's AMP suits and eight new model ATVs. The majority of Na'vi warriors appeared very nervous and tense, being on board a human machine. Some were even getting a little sick from the high speed they were not normally used to.

It had been thirteen hours since Philip had left for the north with a few of his men and the Avatars. And it had also been six hours since they received their last contact with him; if a distress signal could be considered contact.

"Mister Sully," the pilot said over the radio from the front of the ship. "We're approaching the source of the distress signal. And there's something else you should see."

"Good," Jake replied. He left Neytiri and went to the cockpit. He looked through the window of the cockpit and saw, a few hundred meters away, a circle of crushed trees and a wrecked shuttle. "Have you tried contacting them?"

"Yes, but now reply, Mister Sully," the pilot replied. "Just the beacon. There's something else." He pointed further across the horizon.

Jake saw the hundreds of metallic spires that rose above the trees far off in the distance. This was definitely off. He set aside his amazement and shock and focused on the matter at hand.

"Take us as low as you can and put us in hover," Jake ordered. "We're going to drop from cables."

The pilot acknowledged and brought the Valkyrie twenty meters over the wreckage.

Jake moved to the back of the shuttle. "Everyone, exo-packs on," he ordered. The crew hastened to get their masks on. "I need ten soldiers to drop down with me."

Ten soldiers rose from their seats and joined him by the rear ramp. Extension cables with harnesses slowly slithered down from the ceiling. The soldiers slipped the harnesses on. It took Jake a little more time since he had to adjust his to his own height.

Jake checked his rifle slung over his shoulder. "Guns ready?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," they replied, their rifles slung over their backs. Jake might not have been their Captain, but they still had respect for the chieftain.

When they were ready, Jake gave the okay. A soldier flipped a latch and the rear ramp opened, Pandoran air slipping inside.

Neytiri ran up to Jake, her face worried. "Be careful, my Jake."

Jake smiled. "Relax, babe. I'll be back before you know it."

With that said, Jake and the troopers jumped off the ramp. They fell only briefly until the extension cable brakes began to slowly apply pressure, slowing their descent. When the troopers finally touched ground, they disconnected themselves from the cables, drew their rifles, and moved over to the downed aircraft.

The rear ramp was open. Something didn't seem right. They moved into the wreckage and it was empty. Jake still didn't let his guard down.

"Hello," Jake called. His voice faintly echoed then went silent. No reply came. "Move in!"

They soldiers flanked both sides of the shuttle as they strode in. Jake went up to the cockpit. He peeked his head in. Every instrument and monitor was trashed.

"What a mess," said Sergeant Julian as he stepped beside Jake.

It was a little harder for Jake to move in such a crowded space. "Look for the beacon," he said.

Julian and another soldier moved inside and began searching.

"Here! I found it," said Julian, leaning under the right pilot's seat. He pulled out a small emergency locater beacon, it's light still blinking. "Well, that explains the signal."

Jake furrowed his brow. "But that doesn't explain what happened to Captain McCoy and the expedition team."

"Could they have been captured?" the other soldier asked. "Maybe the enemy spotted them and shot them down."

"Someone as bad ass as the Captain could never get captured," Julian exclaimed.

"I agree," said Jake. "If they were captured or ambushed, there would have been evidence of a firefight."

* * *

><p><em>Philip rose from the crumpled flight deck. The consoles and monitors were shattered and shedding sparks. He checked the two pilots and they were all right. Marcus and Norm were also okay. Avatars were more durable than humans – a keen fact that Philip hated to admit.<em>

_What was that force that hit them? Had the RDA discovered how to utilize the alien technology?_

_If so, then Pandora was in big trouble!_

_Philip and the two Avatars moved into the cargo hold. The soldiers and other Avatars had been safely strapped into their seats during the crash. Valkyries were constructed to endure extreme stress depending on the angle of its fall, though never crash landings._

"_Norm, Marcus," said Philip. "I want you to organize our equipment and the team. We've still got a mission."_

_Norm stared at him incredulously. "Are you kidding me? We just crashed and that's all you can-"_

"_Don't argue with me," Philip said in raised voice. "It would be no different than our away missions back in Nigeria. If we were ever downed, we still carried out the mission if possible. Now do it!"_

_Norm wanted to argue, but went to his work with Marcus in tow. Philip moved over to the metal case and inspected its contents anxiously. He sighed with relief to see that the real package was undamaged._

_However, the fact that they were a few kilometers from the ancient city was a major setback to his plan. He closed the lid securely and went back to the cockpit. The pilots were trying to contact the base camp at Hometree._

"_Mayday, mayday," Gary, the head pilot, said into the radio. "This is Away Team. We have crashed and are in need-"_

_Philip flipped off the radio. "Forget transmitting and come help us in the back."_

"_Sir, shouldn't we call for-"_

"_That's an order!"_

_The pilots abandoned their stations and moved to the cargo area._

_When they were gone, Philip opened up the panel covering the electrical system. While no one was looking, he cut several cables and pulled out the essential fuses, effectively cutting off all power to every one of the shuttle's still operable system._

_Philip went back to the team as they began loading their equipment into their four Ground Assault Vehicles – also known as Swans. At least they still had a fast method to reach their destination. Philip put the metal case into the first truck's compartment in the back of the vehicle. He could not risk it being exposed to the outside._

"_What's that?" Norm asked curiously._

"_Emergency supplies," he said, which was not a lie. There were indeed rations and med-kits inside to conceal the package within._

_Marcus furrowed his brow. He motioned Philip over to talk with him away from the others._

"_Philip, I don't think that this is right," said Marcus. "They at least deserve to know the truth."_

"_We've already gone over this, Marcus," Philip said sternly. "If we tell them, there will be arguments. If they argue, we put this mission into jeopardy. There are other people at stake here. Now my mind is set. No more talk about this."_

_Marcus nodded in understanding._

_They moved back to the four trucks. The team stood on the deck, waiting for the Captain._

_Philip began. "All right, listen up. I know we're in a rough situation here, but we are not abandoning our original goal."_

"_Sir, shouldn't we wait for backup," one of them suggested._

"_Negative. We have no other functioning radios, our throat-mics don't have enough signal strength, and the Valkyrie has no power."_

_Gary argued, "But we were just transmitting a moment ago."_

"_Not anymore," said Philip. "The power's gone. Our only choice now is to approach the target area. If we can capture the enemy forces, they may have some radios we can use. Besides, the Avatars can disconnect any time we want if things get bad."_

"_What are we supposed to do then?" Gary asked, indicating to himself and his copilot._

"_It won't do any good staying behind," said Philip. "Everyone is going on this mission. It's safer that way. No arguments. Is that understood?"_

"_Yes, sir," they responded, the pilots less enthusiastically._

"_Then let's mount up."_

_The soldiers pulled on their exo-helmets. Everyone jumped into the trucks. One soldier ran to the back of the shuttle and opened the loading ramp, plumes of toxic air venting into the now uninhabitable shuttle._

_Philip took the wheel in the front truck and gunned the vehicle to life. He drove first out of the shuttle and into the Pandoran jungle. Although Pandoran terrain was rough, that didn't mean that ground vehicles could not navigate them. Swans were built just for this purpose. Although choppers were the preferred mode of transportation on Pandora, Swan trucks, built with six wheels, could climb over nearly any terrain with efficiency, as long as one could fit in between the trees. A Swan was also featured with a gunner platform. _

_That didn't make the trip any more comfortable, though, for the team in question. They were constantly jerked around as the trucks bucked and jumped over roots, rocks, and bumpy terrain._

_Gary looked back to his copilot and whispered, "Hey, Frank. Did you activate the beacon?"_

_Frank nodded. "Yeah. We should be getting help in no time. As long as Captain Hot Rod up front doesn't get us killed first."_

* * *

><p>"Mister Sully," another soldier called from the rear end of the wrecked ship. "We found some tracks behind the wreckage. They match the wheels from the trucks the Captain and his team took."<p>

"Where do they lead?" Jake asked.

"Into the forest."

The soldiers stepped outside the wreckage. A couple meters away from the ship were curved lines imprinted in some mud. They turned through the jungle, between the trees, heading north.

"I know where they're going," Jake said to the soldiers. "We're done here. Back to the shuttle."

They pulled their harnesses back on and the extension cables pulled them back up to the ship. When they were back inside, Jake hit his throat-mic. "Pilot, head for those... those towers you saw."

"Yes, sir," came the reply.

Neytiri walked up to Jake. "What is it, Jake?" she asked. "What has happened to Philip?"

"He's gone somewhere," he answered. "Someplace strange. I know it."

"What strange place?"

"We'll find out soon enough." Jake wasn't as worried for his friends' safety as much as he was for Philip's choice of action. What was Philip up to?


	8. Adoption Notice

To those who have been following my fanfic series, Pandoran Chronicles. I have currently been very busy with new work and no longer have the time to continue my story. I know this will be disappointing to some, but life goes on. No one has to be worried, though. The story will not be discarded.

I am offering someone on to adopt 'Pandoran Chronicles', preferably someone who has been both following and reviewing it. I await your reply.

Again, thank you all for your reviews, your favourites, and the feedback. That is what drove me to write on fanfiction.


End file.
